Unnamed
by LORDF Group
Summary: Daywalkers. Seers. Nymphs. Women Elves. When two people are thrown into the lotr demensions things happen and they go along with the fellowship. Rivalries. Fighting. Visions. Buckle up kids, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.
1. 1 Alasia

Author's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck.****

**Unnamed (1/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

Knee high, black leather boots gave way to mile long legs that disappeared under a black leather skirt, the waistline covered by a tight black, sleeveless corset that was tight and laced up the front. The pale skin of her shoulders and bosom was covered by the black leather duster that fell just below her knees. Silky, pale blonde hair fell in a waterfall to her thighs where it curled into loose rings. Ice blue eyes line with black and a dark metallic red that barely dusted eyelids. Her lips were a deep red, reminding anyone that looked of blood. Sharp incisors showed that she was something more than human. 

New York City was a mecca of activity, day and night. The centre of trouble for humans that went about their daily lives, barely aware of the creatures that roamed through their midst, picking them off one by one. There were clubs all throughout the city that catered to vampires and demons such as herself - there usually were. Danny's Place was one of the quieter, rundown bars that demons went to when they wanted to be left alone. The owner was a snitch, but he only snitched what he heard - he never asked questions. 

A group of mean looking demons entered the bar, followed closely by the Tracer Demon she'd been hunting for days now. Tracers had the ability to travel between dimensions, and this one was currently picking off powerful witches, daywalkers and seers and others that worked on the Light side of the battle of good vs. evil. The rumour mill had produced that he'd started looking for a Daywalker, one that called herself Callisto, and as a result, the hunter had become the hunted. This demon had chosen the wrong Daywalker to go after, everyone in Danny's knew this as they watched her finish off her mug of blood (animal, as it happened - as Callisto was mostly human, and still had a soul) and rise from her seated position at the bar to make her way slowly across the room toward the Tracer and his demonic buddies. 

Three vampires and a group of wrinkly demons quickly vacated this side of the bar as she came to a stop in front of the Tracer's table. They knew she was armed to the teeth - hell, she was the one who carried a black katana with diamond edging. She crossed her arms as the conversation at the table stopped and they turned to her. 

"I heard you were looking for me, Tracer." 

The Tracer looked her up and down, examining her pale hair and eyes, her high cheekbones and dark red lips. "Who are you?" 

"Callisto." She replied. "Your next target - the daywalker." 

The Tracer sprang to his feet and muttered something before hurling an orb of some sort at her. She deflected the blow with her telekinesis and it hit a barstool, which crackled for a second before disappearing into nothingness. The three demons with the Tracer lunged at her and the bar fight began. Hard blows were traded as full super strength was put behind not only their blows, but hers, as they were at least all seven feet tall with thick chest bones and horns on their heads. Callisto managed to decapitate one of them before her sword was thrown to the side and she was lifted into the air by the throat. 

"Time for you to go, Daywalker." The Tracer spoke with a smirk before forming an orb of the crackling black energy he'd thrown before. Callisto's mind latched into her sword and it hurled itself into the demon next to it before running the one holding her up through. She landed on her knees and grabbed her sword before a shock filled her. Electricity was running through her veins, making her hair stand on end as her body jolted and she found herself falling through what appeared to be clear blue skies, her sword left behind in the dead body of an ugly demon. 

She plummeted to the ground before she reached the forest, which she crashed through, slamming into three branches before finally landing on her back with a thud and a severe crack as her vision blackened at the edges as she tried to bred from what she knew was not only pain from falling for so long, but from having the breath forced out of her from the impact. She couldn't feel her arms and legs - the pain hadn't registered at all, as she'd crossed her tolerance on impact with the ground and it was a miracle she was still conscious. 

Then, just as this thought crossed her mind, she blacked out. 

* * * 

When Callisto woke, she knew she hadn't started the fire that now roared merrily to her right. She knew she hadn't put that blanket over her, and she felt like shit. She was filled with aches and pains, but that was all, so she assumed she'd recovered from her broken back thanks to her advanced healing. Which also meant she'd been unconscious for something near to three days. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at what appeared to be a very detailed statue of a mountain troll. 

"He's going cold!" 

The exclamation forced her to tilt her head to see three tiny people hovering over another tiny person and a man who very obviously needed a bath, who stood with a torch in one hand some five yards away. 

"Sam?" The man asked, turning to the fattest of the four tiny men. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" 

"Athelas?" 

"Kingsfoil." 

"Oh, that - it's a weed." 

"It may help to slow the poison." The man said to 'Sam' and the two were off looking for it. 

Suddenly the hair of the back of Callisto's neck rose and she stood swiftly, the blanket that had been placed over her falling to the floor. The two remaining little men both jumped abruptly as she scanned the trees, eyes glowing softly in the firelight as her enhanced night vision spotted wolves just outside the circle of light. She calmed slightly, but not completely, something was extremely wrong with this situation, even as she took in huge, hairy feet and large, pointed ears. 

"You're awake!" The shorter of the two exclaimed. Callisto gave a short nod before her eyes flickered to the road they were taking and focused her ears into the sounds of hoof beats. The man and 'Sam' appeared out of the bushes as a white horse cantered up and stopped, allowing its rider off so that the pointy eared woman could kneel by the obviously sick little man. Callisto's eyes flickered around the clearing before she dipped into each mind with her telepathy. 

She learned a lot in those short moments. She learned names, and who and what each one was. She also learned what was wrong with this situation. The sick one, Frodo, as she learned he was called, had been stabbed by a morgul blade an enchanted blade that would take him into the shadow realms and make him a monster. She also learned of the great evil he carried and found herself entranced by the One Ring and its history. By the time she pulled herself from their minds the Elf - Arwen, as she was called, was riding off, Frodo seated in front of her. 

* * * 

Rivendell wasn't anything like what Callisto had expected. They obviously didn't know she was a Daywalker, or didn't care, wither one she found herself being settled into a room and given a long hot bath as her clothes were taken away to be cleaned and the leather of her skirt, coat and boots treated for travel in the wilderness. She was called in once to speak with Elrond and a wizard called Gandalf to discuss who she was and why she was there before she was invited to the council that would be held once Frodo woke. 

She found herself hunting game in order to eat. Slowly draining the blood from rabbits and small birds once a day. She was careful about her hunting, making sure that none of the elves saw, and especially that her new friends, the Hobbits didn't find out. They'd asked about her fangs before, and she'd merely smile at them and said she was a little more that ordinary. 

The day that Frodo woke dawned bright and early. Callisto found herself moving out onto what she'd come to think of as her balcony as she looked down into the main courtyard, dressed in a black silk night-gown and trailing housecoat. A small group of Dwarves had arrived the night before for the council, and this morning, as the day was still heating up and the air was still crisp as the sun wasn't quite fully up yet, in rode a man on a brown horse, looking worn and weary. Following him was a group of Elves that she assumed were from another region, as they dressed in browns and greens mostly, unlike the almost autumnal colours of the Rivendell Elves. 

Below her appeared Elrond and Gandalf as they greeted the new arrivals. 

"Who is that, my lord?" Boromir asked, looking upward. All eyes turned to the balcony where a tall woman stood, clad in flowy black, her pale blonde hair catching the light as the sun finally peeked over the tops of the trees. 

"That, my friend, is a Daywalker." Said Gandalf with a tiny smile, baffling those around him. "She will represent her kind at the Council tomorrow." 

Only Gandalf knew that she had heard his words. Only Gandalf knew what she was and that she had heightened senses... Or that she drank blood. 


	2. 2 Krissy

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck.****

**Unnamed (2/?)**   
_(Author: Krissy)_

Dusk was surrounding her quickly, her breathing became more erratic as she moved quicker through the forest. // You just had to talk back to her didn't you? You could not leave well enough alone, and look where that has gotten you, a good romp through the forest.// Her hands swatted at the branches in front of her as she passed into the clearing. She collapsed by the stream, her chest heaving. A rather large lizard jumped from her shoulder to the ground, its forked tongue licking the woman's hand. 

"A Seer is doomed to be alone," a half smile crossed her face, "At least I have you, Morgan." The lizard rubbed its head against her leg," I'm glad you agree." 

She bent down to the stream, looking at her reflection in the waters," What did I do to deserve this?" A shadow crossed behind her, she whipped around quickly," That was to big to be you, Morgan, so what was it." She stood up, the lizard climbing up her leg quickly and making its way to the perch on her shoulder. Little streams of smoke were already rising from the nostrils, "Try not to burn my hair this time." The lizard looked up at her sharply,"I'm kidding, Morgan, do not get your," that was all she could say before she was hit in the stomach. Energy ran through her body, coursing through every vein, she could feel the hairs on her body stand on end as she felt herself falling into darkness. 

Her head was pounding, the light was too invading and the mummer of sound too loud. She sat up slowly, putting a hand to her head," Morgan, that was vision yet." 

"I see another has volunteered. Yes, a seer should be most helpful in this quest." 

She stood up quickly, then found herself in the arms of another," How did you know, who are, what is going on?" 

The world came into focus in the form of an old man, " Your coming was known." 

"Are you one to?"   
  
"No, that's why you are here, to help us. You will be quite safe here, Merry will take you to get cleaned up then you will join us for the rest of the council," the man motioned to the man holding her up. 

"Alright."   


~~~ 

"What is a Seer?" Merry asked as he lead the woman to a free room.   
  
She smiled, "My name is Rowan." 

"I'm sorry, I should have," he hung his head. 

"No, it is ok," she touched his shoulder. " A seer is someone who has visions of the future." 

"You mean." 

"I would rather not talk about it. I should go clean up." 


	3. 3 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck.****

**Unnamed (3/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

She hadn't really met anyone yet, not in a formal sense. She kept to herself, she rarely said a thing, and when she did, it tended to come out cutting like the edge of a sharp blade. The day of the council dawned bright, the sun above Rivendell leaving everything glowing with a golden light. It was still early, the area for the council had been set up, and now Callisto stood in the centre of the room, her black clothes enveloping her and her pale blonde hair fluttered slightly in the breeze. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed, but the rest of her senses were open. 

Something had happened. Something big, she'd felt it in the air last night - that crackle of energy that came with a portal opening, and Callisto had a suspicion that whoever had been the Tracer Demon's next target, had found his/her/it's way here. Her ears told her that slowly, one by one, those here for the council were filing in and sitting down quietly, staring at her, she could feel their gazes burning into her. She heard the clacking of talons on the floor - the elves didn't keep hunting dogs. Something was sniffing around her legs before it darted away and chattered at someone. A Fire Lizard. A tiny smile decorated her features as her eyes slowly opened and the newcomer gasped in surprise. Slowly, Callisto turned and her eyes clashed with those of another woman. A Seer. 

"Daywalker..." The Seer breathed, looking shocked. "I - I thought Daywalkers were legends." 

"Apparently not." Callisto replied, silently amused. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. "Are you care of me, Seer?" 

"N-no, of course, not. What makes you think that?" 

Callisto walked over and made a slow circle around the nervous seer and the Fire Lizard on her shoulder that was hissing at her. Her eyes flickered to the lizard and her eyes flashed and she bared her elongated incisors at it, it skittered down until it was hiding under the Seer's shirt. "I can smell it, Seer. You're terrified. You don't know where you are, or how you got here. You don't know if I'm a threat, seeing as my kind are the grey area between black and white... between good and evil. You're scared I'll kill you." 

"I - I..." 

Callisto backed away. "Not to worry though, I don't kill innocents." 

"Are you saying I'm innocent?!" The Seer demanded, her temper flaring as she glared at the taller woman. "I'll have you know that -" 

"You're innocent in the fact that you've never killed a man before. Shut it kid before you hurt yourself." Callisto snapped. 

"Callisto, Rowan, if you'll take your seats?" Gandalf asked, looking rather apprehensive. 

'Rowan' huffed before seating herself in the empty chair between the Elves and the Dwarves. Callisto smirked before sitting down next to Aragorn, looking over at Gandalf. "Watch it Wizard, I might just hurt you." 

Gandalf raised a bushy grey eyebrow at her. "Oh really? You know what they say - " 

""If we are what we eat, I could be you by morning." Callisto replied with a smirk. Everyone looked confused as Galdalf shook his head. 


	4. 4 Jennzah

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (4/?)**   
_(Author: Jennzah)_

Jairah awoke with a start. She felt a crackling energy washing over her skin, and she sat up, aware of someone looking at her as she did so. She looked around the room, and saw Elladan, one of Lord Elrond's sons, looking at her.   
  
"You look as if you've seen a ghost, Jairah". Elladan said softly, as she looked back at him with some surprise.   
  
"Did you feel that?" she asked him, not moving on the bed. She was becoming aware of the fact that Elladan was looking her up and down, and she was wearing a mere gossamer nightgown. "Elladan," she said softly as she gazed at him, "what are you doing in my room?"   
  
He smiled at her. "My sister wanted me to come in and wake you," he explained. "She is going to help you prepare for the council. But you were sleeping so peacefully that I hated to wake you; you looked so lovely."   
  
Jairah stared at him for a moment, searching his soul for any lies that might be inside. But she found none. She sighed. She knew that Elladan loved her still, but her heart belonged to another, and he knew that. He'd nearly lost his life finding that out.   
  
She moved from the bed slightly and turned her body towards the window. "What made you awake with such a start, my lady?" he asked her, as she stretched slightly.   
  
Jairah stopped. She could still feel the pricklings of energy running through her. "The energy, Elladan," she said. "Do you feel it in the air?" she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. "I feel a power here, something that is not the power of your father, nor the Istari. It is something completely different. And something not altogether benevolent."   
  
Elladan rose from the chair where he was sitting, and moved towards the door. "We have recieved some visitors from all parts of the world for this council, Jairah," he said to her. "They will all be present today, including your kin from Mirkwood. You should get ready. I will fetch my sister for you." He then walked out of the door.   
  
Jairah looked after him, confused. She was certain that there was something Elladan was not telling her, and that left her feeling uneasy. She did not like this feeling, but then she did not know many things after her long stay in Lorien. It was only three days ago that Narendil had come to her and waylaid her decision to go over the sea, and now she was here, in Rivendell, with the promise to see her beloved, Legolas. It had been over a hundred years since she'd last seen him, and he did not know that she was to be present here today. Suddenly the uneasiness in her heart was pushed aside by excitement as Arwen arrived to help her dress for the day, though the energy flickered over her constantly.   
  
Arwen helped her dress in a beautiful dark blue dress, something Thranduil had sent for her from Mirkwood, her home. Jairah sighed as she looked at the dress; she missed her home. It had been so long since she'd been there, over a hundred years as well. She missed it's lush green forests, the places she used to hide with Legolas for hours, Thranduil, her adoptive father. For so long she'd been fighting the unseen evil of the Dark Lord, he'd nearly taken her life from her. She'd had a long healing and recovery in Lorien.   
  
She smiled as Arwen brushed her long strawberry blonde hair and braided it just behind her small pointed ears. Legolas would not be able to resist her today. Mithrandir and Lord Elrond had marvelled at how much she'd changed since she'd been in Lorien. She'd been sent there after foolishly riding to Mirkwood, so long ago, to fight off the Dark Lord, to reclaim her homeland. Sauron had settled there to regenerate himself, and she'd rode fiercely there to dispell him. He'd attacked her and left her for dead. When she'd gone into Lorien, there had been little hope for her survival.   
  
She'd left Lorien much different from the elf she'd been when she'd gone in. Much calmer now, not so eager to fight anything that came her way. She was to be present at this council simply for the fact that she was the heir to the throne of Mirkwood, along with Legolas. She hoped that despite the danger, she would be able to return to Mirkwood and live in peace.   
  
Arwen was finished with her now, and as she looked at herself again, she smiled again. She was excited to see Legolas, this was true. She'd missed him terribly over the hundred years they'd been apart, but he had been called away from Lorien to assist in the protection of Mirkwood from the Dark Lord's forces. He'd stayed with her for many years there untill then.   
  
Jairah turned to Arwen and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, my friend." she whispered. Arwen smiled at her. "Come now," Arwen said. "My father wishes for us to be in his study before the council." She moved past Jairah to the door, and Jairah followed. Lord Elrond was looking out his windows as they entered, and he looked at them approvingly before he motioned for Arwen to leave the room.   
  
"Come, Jairah." Elrond went out the double doors that he had been looking out of, and Jairah followed him out. She could see the circular row of seats below them, and she struggled to see if Legolas was sitting in one of the chairs. She could not see through the golden leaves in the trees, however, so she simply followed Elrond as they descended down.   
  
They walked past a great hall on their way to the council area, and Jairah felt a wave of energy so strong that it nearly made her stop walking. She looked to her right and saw a pale haired creature staring at her as she walked past. The ice blue eyes bored into her own amber ones, and Jairah felt a twinge in her brain as she broke the gaze. The same feeling of benevolence yet evil at the same time went through her, and she nearly opened her mouth to say something to Lord Elrond, but knew she mustn't. Besides, they were coming up on the council area now, and Jairah was to sit beside Lord Elrond, slightly behind. She could feel the eyes upon her as the men in the room drew in their breath, human and elf alike. She briefly heard the name "Varda Elentari" uttered from the lips of one of the elves from Mithlond, and she blushed as much as her pale skin would let her. She purposely kept her eyes down as she sat down, Lord Elrond did not introduce her as they sat down. She kept her eyes down because she knew Legolas was looking at her, and if she looked at him, she knew she might not keep her seat too much longer.   
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old.." Lord Elrond began, and Jairah began to listen to him as she looked at her hands carefully. 


	5. 5 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (5/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

_"Varda Elentari"_

Callisto didn't take her eyes off the Elf with the Amber eyes until she was sitting down slightly behind Elrond's chair and the Elven Lord began to speak. She turned her attention to Elrond, still very aware of the eyes boring into her with a strange confusion in them. She understood. She was that gray line between good and evil. She was vampire, but she wasn't, as she could walk in the day, she had a concious, a soul, but she drank blood and had no heartbeat. The fact that she breathed had become a pretense to hide out in the open. To look like she lived, but she didn't. The part of her that was a demon enjoyed the fact that she instilled fear in people who were sensitive to auras - her human didn't really hate it, but it didn't enjoy it either. 

"... We have come to answer the threat of Mordor. Frodo, bring forth the Ring." 

Her ice blue eyes snapped over to Frodo so quickly that it would have had a human, elf, or dwarf reeling, but she wasn't. The Hobbit placed a small, plain golden object on a pesdtal in front of Elrond and Callisto could feel the evil rolling off of it in waves as she looked at it. Rowan, the Seer sitting next to the red-haired, axe-bearing Dwarf looked nauceous and had hunched down in her seat a little, one hand to her head. It was almost as if a vision was trying to come through, but something was blocking it. Callisto had known a Seer or two in her years of immortal living and was quite aware of the migraine that the blockage would cause her. 

Her eyes flickered around the room, her nistrils flaring as she assesed each person. Most of them were stunned, some of them terrified. Som,e held an intense hatred for the ring before them. Her eyes stopped on a sandy haired man, whose desire for the ring was palpable above the everyone else. Her eyes flickered between the ice blue she wore most of the time to the gold colour they turned when she used them in the dark - like the way an animals eyes shine in the dark. A tiny growl emerged from her throat and she fought to keep herself from snarling and giving away the fact that she was entirely inhuman. She ran her tounge along her fangs before she rose swiftly and moved. She took five long strides across the clearing, down the steps and just outside the circle, where she bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing deeply to get the stench of the ring out of her system. 

She looked to her right and saw Sam watching her with wide eyes, fearful that she'd give him away. She smiled a little on the inside, but the power ofthe Ring had finally reached, and her demon was rattling the bars of its cage, which caused her pain, as the pair had long since been merged and nither soul nor demon had truly made a move on its own in a thousand years. 

"My Lady Callisto, are you all right?" 

She registered Gandalf's voice and straightened, turning to the council. Her gaze flickered over the staring group before landing on the Seer, whose eyes had gone white and milky, something that only happened when a Seer tried to prevent a vision. She leapt over the flowere bush that Sam was hiding behind and caught the Seer as she rose to her feet, stumbled and collapsed. Her fire lizard chattering and hissing in concern as she caught the seer. 

"Let it come, girl." Callisto hissed into Rowan's ear. The Seer jerked violently for a few moments before she stopped and blinked. 

"Oh, god." 

"What did you see?" Callisto asked so softly that she was sure only Rowan had heard her. 

"Oh, god, Daywalker, you have to stop this." 

"Are you charging me with a quest, Seer?" 

"Not just you." Rowan muttered, looking older and worn. "Join them in what they decide. Volunteer me as well. There's a reason why we're here." 

Rowan passed out promtly and Aragorn rushed forward. Callisto looked up at him, heaving the seer into the waiting arms of a healing elf. "She's unconcious, but she'll be fine. Lots of rest - and when she wakes, pain medication for her head." 

The Elf nodded and carried the seer from the room. Callisto rose and turned to the pedstal, where she quickly erected a telekinetic barrier between it and anything nearby. She immediately felt it try to find a way out, but she stregthened the shield as she heard Gandalf, Frodo and Aragorn all sigh in relief as they felt the presence of the ring dissapear. 

"What is that thing, Elf?" Callisto demanded of Elrond. 

"You dare to treat Lord Elrond with such disrespect!?" A tall, good looking blonde Elf demanded, rising to his feet. 

Callisto's eyes flashed over to the Elf. "Sit down, Boy." 

"Boy?! I can gauntee you that I'm older than you are." The Elf said petulantly. 

"I am one of the oldest of my kind, Kid, back off." Callisto said, narrowing her eyes at the Elf and turning back to Elrond. In all her three thousand years she'd never encountered anything like this ring. "Whatever the hell that thing is, it's evil. I know the basic history of this... Ring, but not how in hell and inanimate object could become so bloody evil." 

Elrond nodded and explianed that this task fell upon all of the free peoples of middle earth. The man she smelled desire on stood and spoke, saying that they should use it as a weapon against their enemy, but Callisto remainwed slient, no matter how badly ahe wanted to rip his throat out for even suggesting it. 

Something slammed against her sheild and it shattered, and the Ring's power slipped over all of them again. She stared at it, wondering how it could possibly be that powerful before deciding promptly to take the Seer's adive and offer both of them up for whatever they decided to do. She had a pretty good idea that whatever it was, it was going to be long time before she ever thought of trying to find a way back to her demension at all. 

Suddenly the red-haired Dwarf rose and tried to destroy the ring with his axe, destroying his weapon. Callisto briefly noted that Frodo flinched feircely at that. 

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, Gimli son of Gloin. It must be cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. In the fires of Mount Doom." Elrond said. 

She didn't realize when the argument broke out, or how it did, or why. But everything became chaos before she heard a small voice cry: 

"I will take it!" 


	6. 6 Krissy

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

** Denotes a vision. 

**Unnamed (6/?)**   
_(Author: Krissy)_

_**The metal was cold on her skin, but it seared her flesh. Fire ran through her veins, then came the chilling emptiness. Her world was going black, the fireworks of red sprinkling her sight before the darkness fell. The world around her was getting clearer, darkness had light, the void had form, looming trees or figures, she could not distinguish. The only that was remotely clear was the face leaning over her, the grief in the eyes, the tears running down the face, cleansing a path down the filth ridden cheek. Her heart ached worse to say goodbye to the one then to leave the world itself. The darkness was coming faster, the light was setting, she was tired, ready to give into the cold blanket of death. **_

Rowan awoke with a start, her head throbbing with pain. She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to block at any of the cursed light. Hot tears were streaming from her pale green eyes. She turned on her side, bringing her legs up to her chest, hugging them there, trying to drown out the searing pain that she felt in her abdomen. She bit her lip till it bled, there was nothing to comfort her, no familiar medicine pouch to ease her suffering. The pain drowned out all her other senses, between her head and her stomach she could feel nothing. A moan escaped her pale pink lips, now stained with thick blood. She reached for Morgan, but she could not find her faithful pet, there was nothing to help her nothing to guide her through this pain. 

A cold rag was pressed to her head, then the light paled threw her eyelids. A hand stroked her deep red hair, she concentrated on the rhythm, letting it flow through her, letting it ease the pain. She made her breathing match the rhythm, imaging her heart following in suit. Finally, the pain eased, she released her knees and let them slid down the bed. The hand moved from her head, and the rag taken away and replaced by a cooler one. 

"Rowan, you must wake up, please," a voice called to her. 

She turned her head toward the voice, "I am awake, the light just hurts my eyes." 

"I drew the curtains, but short of taking down the sun I can do no more." A hand pressed to her hair again. 

"If you could take down the sun you would be my hero," she stretched her body, and moved to sit up slowly. A hand reached out and steadied her, helping her find her was the headboard, "Thank you, Merry." 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"I have not been here long, but I can recognize your voice, I have heard it often enough." She smiled and smoothed her hair, "You have quite the way of hanging around those whom you wish to know." 

"I hope I haven't bothered you. I know all I have done is ask questions," he started then trailed off. 

"No," she opened her and met his gaze, "I am just as curious about you as you are about me. You are as new to me as I am to you." 

"There are no Hobbits where you come from?" 

Rowan laughed softly, "No, there are not Hobbits, or elves, or dwarves where I come from. Just as there are no Seers from your home." 

"What did you see back in the council, what were you dreaming about that hurt you so much?" Merry took her hand in his. 

Rowan looked down at his hand, her face flushed for a brief moment then she pulled it away. // A Seer is doomed to be alone. A Seer can not change what they have seen.// 

Merry looked down at his hand then pulled it back to his lap, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." 

"No, it is ok. The first vision a Seer ever has is of their own death, at first it is not quite clear, but as time passes it becomes more and more clear. Especially after a blockage the vision happens." Rowan stopped and pressed her hand to her stomach, "That is how you know you are a Seer, when you realize how and when you are going to die." 

Merry could not meet her gaze. For once he did not know what to say. Rowan had nothing in left to say either. They both sat in silence, the only stirring was Morgan climbing up onto the bed, then him settling in her lap. 

Finally Merry broke the silence, "You should rest." He got and moved toward the door," I'll tell the others you are awake." He gave her one last glance then left, shutting the door softly behind him. 

Rowan glanced at Morgan, then began to stroke his back, "This will not be easy." 


	7. 7 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

Chapter Note: Music used in this song is Our Lady Peace's 'Eternal Life' 

**Unnamed (7/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

From where Callisto stood, she could make out the dim shadows of figures moving around Rowan's room. She could hear their conversation, but nothing the Seer had told the Hobbit had been new to her. She'd known Seers before, and one of them had died in her presence, just the way they'd Seen when they'd become a Seer. Callisto slowly blinked pale blue eyes before lowering her head as footsteps approached her. She turned her head slightly to see a figure emerging from the dark where the gardens parted from the buidlings and the glow from the torches did nothing to light the path. 

The blue gown was the first and only sign she needed to know who it was, and when the amber eyed elf entered the clearing and stopped to study her, Callisto pretended not to see her as she moved away from the light to meld into the shadows. Anyone passing by would think Jairah was speaking to herself when she finally opened her mouth to ask the question that had been nagging at her ever since she'd first laid eyes on the pale haired creature next to her. 

"What are you?" 

A smirk slipped onto Callisto's deep red lips as her eyes glimmered in the dark. "Perhaps the question should be, why am I here?" 

"What are you?" Jairah repeated. 

"A Daywalker." 

"What is a Daywalker?" 

Callisto blinked. "I'm not here to pillage land and burn your towns. I'm not here to kill your people. What I really am is up to you to decide. Whether you decide if I'm demon or champion for the higher powers is also up to you." 

"I don't understand." Jairah said, turning her head to look in the slightly glowing eyes of Callisto. 

"You will." Callisto said, and then she walked away. Jairah turned her head to the balcony that had held Callisto's attention and saw the red haired woman that had passed out at the council standing on the balcony looking down at them. She couldn't place her either. Both women dressed strangely, as far as she knew they were both nameless. They were both mysteries, and they were both leaving with the Fellowship. That was the reason Jairah had joined the group, to study these two strange beings. Jairah sighed before turning and heading for her room. 

* * * 

Callisto watched Jairah walk away from where she stood below an open air hallway that led to her own room. She looked up and leapt, easily flying over the second story railing to land deftly on silent feet before she walked silently down the hall and entered the room. She lit a candle and looked around, seeing something resting on the bed. She walked over and her eyebrows shot up. There lay a dress, an elegant, dark red one that she would actually wear. 

It was dark, rose red, black where the cloth folded in on itself. It was made of a sheer, flowy velvet. The top was a corsette very similar to the black one, only it had embroidered roses on it. The skirt was full and flared out , and would fall around her in a waterfall on material to drag behind her slightly. On the bench at the end of the bed rested a pair of matching slippers and tiny red rosebuds and black pearls on attached to pins for her hair. Next to those sat a piece of parchment that read: 

_Callisto,_   
_ Wear this to the leaving feast. You will be expected to attend tomorrow.___

There was no signature and Callisto noted that and, with a smirk on her face, retired. 

* * * 

Rowan found herself in an elegant medival lookign deep green gown with large bell sleeves and green trim. Her hair braided back the next night. She'd never really been one for standing out. Jairah, who stood with Arwen across the room was clad in a beautiful number of blue. Callisto on the other hand looked fit to kill. The dress fitted to her and her hair was piled on her head in soft rings, pinned with rosebuds and black pearls, a few tighter ringlets falling around her face. 

Dinner had concluded with no misshaps. Callisto hadn't eaten, but her goblet had remained full all night with a thick red substance that Rowan was pretty sure had been blood of some sort. Now the group had retired into another room to play music and recite poetry. Both Callisto and Rowan had been asked to do something, and Rowan had politely refused while Callisto had merely nodded and was now waiting her turn. 

Across the room Callisto had moved to where the mosic was and a haunting melody had begun to play. Jairah's head had snapped around to stare at ehr with wide eyes as her eerie alto voice filled the now very silent room. Callisto's eyes connected with Jairah's, as if looking to enlighten the Evlen woman. 

"Eternal life is now on my trail   
Got my red glitter coffin, man, just need one last nail   
While all these ugly gentlemen play out their foolish games   
There's a flaming red horizon that screams our names   
And as your fantasies are broken in two   
Did you really think this bloody road would   
Pave the way for you? 

You better turn around   
And blow your kiss hello to life eternal, angel   
Racist everyman, what have you done?   
Man, you've made a killer of your unborn son... 

Crown my fear you king at the point of a gun   
All I wanna do is love everyone...   
And as your fantasies are broken in two   
Did you really think this bloody road would   
Pave the way for you? 

You better turn around   
And blow your kiss hello to life eternal... 

There's no time for hatred, only questions   
What is live, where is happiness, what is life, where is peace?   
When will I find the strength to bring me release?   
And tell me, where is the love in what your prophet has said?   
  
Man, it sounds to me just like a prison for the walking dead   
And I've got a message for you and your twisted hell   
You better turn around   
And blow your kiss goodbye to life eternal, angel..." 

Callisto trailed off, and everyone nitced the slight emphasis she'd put on the words 'walking dead' before she retreated to the shadows. Rowan realized then what was happening, and what Jairah and Callisto had talked about the night before. Daywalkers were unable to describe what they were. They were uncapable of forming the words when asked, so Callisto was doing her best to answer the question. Rowan sighed heavily, apparently, Jairah had sensed the fact that Callisto wasn't good and wasn't evil and had asked the plae haired woman what she was. By the words in this song, Callisto hadn't been amused. 


	8. 8 April

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (8/?)**   
_(Author: April)_

Celes sat in her favorite tree her bare feet dangling from the limb she sat on. She played her favorite song on a wooden flute while watching her two friends Nicola and Nicora dance to her melody. It was a peaceful day in Mirkwood but Celes could sense some far off fear that grew in the hearts of everything beautiful. 

"Celes why do play of such sad songs?" asked Nicola a male nymph who had always liked Celes for more then just a friend. He was the only male nymph in Middle Earth since there were so few of their kind. 

"Do you feel the cry's of Isengaurd?" asked Celes. "I sense great evil Nicola, evil I haven't felt for centuries. I feel the trees and birds crying out in pain begging for my help. I can not ignore this feeling anymore, my friends are suffering I know they are. We must go to them and help them Nicola." 

"Celes I do not since this suffering you speak of so often. My sister Nicora does not since it either-" Nicora was interupted by a muffled cry from his sister. 

"I-I can not keep it to myself any longer" cried Nicora who now threw her hands over her mouth and burst into tears. "I-I-" whatever Nicora was about to say was cut off suddenely by a shrill scream. A scream like no other. It was a deafening cry mixed with pain, sadness, and a blinding fear. The trees around the three nymphs suddenly began to wilt from their bright greens and crisp browns to a sickening grey color. The creamy blue sky above the trees suddenly grew dark and a cold eerie breeze filled the air making their stomachs churn and gasp for air. The nymphs felt the trees and sky grow polluted with filth as if they were being polluted themselves. They all began to screech and cry as the pain reeled through their veins and their silver strands of hair turned a-crimson black. 

The three nymphs weak and soar reached for each others hands and started to sing an old song. The song that could apparate them to somewhere safe, somewhere free from the pain that polluted their bodies and minds. 

Here we sing us three,   
We save all that is green.   
Here ye cry and help me thy,   
To not find what we flee. 

(A/N Wow that was a really lame song, especially the last word 'flee'. Ok it's not that bad I guess… but its not that good either… On with the story) 

They repeated this ancient chant several times before a bright green patch of leaves appeared swirling and dancing around them. A few moments later they felt their selves lifted by a soft breeze and taken into a garden of many flowers with lush trees. They began to sing and dance peacefully in these fields feeling no more pain. That however didn't last for long before the sun fell from the sky and the world around them grew dark with vengeful hatred. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Jairah walked through the gardens of Lord Elronds home her mind reeling with questions that needed anwsers. For now she would rather not worry of those questions but instead try to enjoy her last night in Rivendell. 

Jairaih took a seat by a fountain made up of a statue of three mythic nymphs and proceeded to put her feet into the clear icy water. It felt soft against her skin after having to stand on them during the whole feast. She fell into deep thought about all that had happened to her that day, not noticing the hours that passed her by. She didn't come out of her thoughtful trance until she heard a startling unearthy cry from behind her. The noice startled her and she turned with a start to the source of the noise. What she saw was a glitter of green light that formed the shape of three bodies stripped across the grass before her. Soon as she saw these green glittery lights they were gone. The trees and flowers around her seemed to glow fiercely with beauty that she had never believed possible. The green glitter of light she saw a moment ago seemed to reap sadness through her heart as she felt herself shed a single tear. 

"H-e-l-p u-s J-a-i-r-a-i-h" came a faint voice within her. 


	9. 9 Jennzah

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (9/?)**   
_(Author: Jennzah)_

Jairah spun, eyes widening at the sight of three wood nymphs lying, weakened on the ground. She let out a shout for help that carried over the grounds of Rivendell. She rushed over and knelt next to the closest of the three, telling her quietly that she'd be just fine as Callisto, Elrond, Gandalf and Legolas rushed into the clearing where the fountain stood, all looking ready for a fight. Elrond and Gandalf immdiately rushed to the nymphs. 

"They need medical attention." Elrond stated after looking the male over. "Callisto, if you would." 

Callisto nodded and picked up the female that Jairah was kneeling next to to follow Elrond and Gandalf from the clearing. Jariah rose and turned around, her breath catching in her throat as her amber eyes met with the blue ones of Legolas. 

She didn't move, for a moment. Their eyes remained locked together for what seemed many minutes, before Legolas moved towards Jairah, and took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly. Jairah closed her eyes as he did this, reeling. It had been so long since he'd touched her, she wasn't sure how she was going to remain standing on her two feet. Legolas pressed his forehead to hers after he pulled his lips away, and Jairah sighed. She opened her eyes and saw his looking into hers again, and she moved in and kissed him gently, but with some fire. He picked her up and carried her over to an area secluded from any eyes that may be watching them, all the while their lips locked together fervently. 

When they finally broke apart, Jairah was sitting in the arms of her lover, looking down at him, studying his face, breathing deeply. She gazed at him as if she'd never seen him before, or if she was trying to relearn every contour of his face. She pushed a lock of his hair behind his pointed ear, and smiled. 

He looked at her, amusement playing on his face, and let her slip from his grasp, putting her down on her feet, which were still bare from having them in the water. "What is it, Jairah?" he said, and the sound of his voice made her close her eyes for a moment. 

"I am standing in your presence; that is what it is." Jairah whispered, taking his hand and kissing it. "You certainly waited long enough to come to me; i had wondered if a century apart had slackened your love for me." She looked at him, the moonlight playing in her eyes. 

"Believe me, my love, there were many times that i wished to go to you during the council, but i doubt that a gathering such as that would have wanted to bear witness to the actions i would have carried out." Legolas said, smiling down at her, taking her hand. "And you did torture me so, by not looking at me directly! I felt as though i had gone back to my younger days when i had first seen you, wondering if you took any notice of me!" 

Jairah leaned up and kissed Legolas on the lips again softly, and when they released eachother, Jairah took his hand and began leading him out of the wood. "Come," she said. 

All the thought of trouble had flown out of her head for the moment, because she was with the one she loved above all else. She led him up into Lord Elrond's house, into the room that belonged to her. She did not care if the others at the feast noticed they were gone. She had been waiting for this for over a hundred years. 

As the walked down the corridor to the room that belonged to her, Jairah felt that now familiar electricity slide over her skin, and she stopped and saw the eyes of Callisto looking at her and Legolas. She stared back for a moment, then turned away, sending her a message with her mind : leave this be. That was all she said, then began leading Legolas again, though she felt the eyes on her as they went down the long hallway, untill they turned down another, and Jairah felt the feeling recede. When she and Legolas went through the threshold of her room, and she shut the door tightly behind her and locked it, her thoughts were back to the matter at hand: her reuniting with the elf she loved. Not on any wood nymphs, nor the terrible danger that awaited them all. 

In fact, when she felt Legolas touch her cheek, and she kissed his fingers as he did so, even the shadows of these thoughts were gone. In her mind was the grove at home where they'd first made love, where he'd asked her to marry him. How she wished that they were there, it would make this moment ever the more meaningful, but they were here, and they were together, and that was all that mattered. 

He gathered her up and took her to the bed, all the while kissing her neck. When their skin melded together, they both let out a cry that had been waiting to escape for over a hundred years; one of pure happiness. Those with the keenest of ears in Rivendell stopped their conversations, or stopped where they walked and wondered what it was they heard, and only a few of them knew. 

Callisto had heard the noise, and walked past the door of the room where the elves had gone, her eyes flashing. She stopped short only for a moment to confirm what she knew she heard, then continued on her way. 

When Jairah settled down for sleep finally, with Legolas kissing her bare shoulder behind her as he locked his arms around her and drifted into his own slumber, she felt an extreme feeling of relief wash over her as she closed her eyes. Relief from the space between them over so much time, but not relief for what was to come. She settled down into dreamless sleep, for once in many years. 

***** 

When Jairah awoke, the sun was shining brightly in through the large windows. She moved slightly, and found that the arms of Legolas refused to unbind her. She smiled, and gently unwound them from around her small form, and rose from the bed. He slumbered still as she dressed in her robe, and brushed her hair gleaming. Then she went out, shutting the door silently behind her. 

She reached the fountain from the night before, and dipped her hands in, splashing the cool water over her face. She let out a huge sigh of happiness, and looked up into the golden tree tops. Her thoughts were filled with the night before when she heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Callisto standing behind her, a half smile on her face. Jairah did not like the look the woman was giving her, nor the look of mischief in her ice blue eyes. 

"You may not be from here, " Jairah said softly, "But it is not polite to sneak up on someone unaware. What is it you want from me, Callisto?" 

Callisto just looked at Jairah, the amused look on her face. "I'm sorry, Jairah," she said. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just had to come and speak with you after last night." 

Jairah stared at Callisto, her eyes growing wide. "What do you mean? Are the wood nymphs not well? Was Lord Elrond not able to attend to th-" 

"So do you sleep with every good looking elf who comes along, or is it just me?" Callisto interjected, looking at Jairah hard. 

Jairah was taken aback. Anger flooded her pretty amber eyes quickly. "I'm sorry?" she said softly, trying hard to contain her anger. 

"Oh, come on, Jairah. The blonde? I'll have to admit he is pretty goodlooking, but do you always sleep with everyone on the first date?" Callisto was having way too much fun with this, and Jairah could sense she was getting some sort of pleasure out of it. 

"I fail to see how what i do in anyway is any of your concern, Callisto," Jairah spat out, the anger rising. She wished she had a blade or something, being unarmed out here with the woman who gave her such electricity over her skin made her feel very vulnerable. 

"It isn't really, i just want to know, for my own personal benefit. So what was he like? Because you know the whole of Rivendell could hear you two last night, i'm sure." Callisto was trying hard to hold back a laugh. 

Jairah had had enough. "I doubt that is true," she said angrily. "Perhaps it was just you, meddling in a place where you do not belong, nor do you understand. But then again, if you have the demeanor that you seem to always have, how would you know anything of love?" She was trying hard to control her voice. 

Callisto's eyes flashed; now she was getting angry. "I would watch what you say, miss princess elf. This may be your lands but i still could have you for dinner." 

Jairah wanted to laugh, though she knew the viable threat was in the air, she could feel it as if she could cut it with a knife. "Who are you to question my modesty? You know nothing about what you taunt me over. If you did, you would know that Legolas is my betrothed, and has been my lover for over two hundred years. We were seperated for over one hundred, and last night was the first time we were together since then." Jairah looked at Callisto, the anger in her more than she wanted inside. 

Callisto looked back at Jairah, her face unchanged. 

"And if you knew anything at all," Jairah continued, not caring about the look on Callisto's face, though she was unarmed, "You would not be so eager to rush off and risk your life for this evil we are all facing. You have not fought it nearly the whole of your life as i have. So untill you have more knowledge, i would keep my mouth and my thoughts to myself. Who are you to question me, to taunt me about things you know nothing about?" 

Callisto looked at Jairah, the anger evident on her face, then in a moment she turned and was gone. Jairah let out a breath of anger and released it, and turned and went back to where she knew Legolas had felt her anger, and was awake in the room. She needed to talk to him. 


	10. 10 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (10/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

Callisto didn't like her. She was so caught up in her life that she had no idea what was really out there. Sure, she probably knew more about this ring than Callisto did - but the Daywalker had seen enough evil in her lifetime to know what it was. She'd walked away from her confrontation with the she-elf only because if she'd stayed she'd have honestly attacked her and drained her of all her blood and left her there, pale and lifeless next to that damned fountain. 

The sun was setting, and unlike every night before, Callisto had no desire to follow Gandalf's orders and go to dinner. She sat on a secluded stone bench in the gardens, looking up at the stars, trying to decipher something out of that alien sky that looked remotely familiar. She heard the soft footsteps before she caught the she-elf's scent on the wind or heard her heartbeat. The amber eyes elf thought she could sneak up on her did she? Well, she was un for a rude awakening. 

"What do you want, she-elf?" Callisto said, causing Jairah to jump and her heart rate to increase. 

"How?" 

"I'm more than human." 

Jariah moved around to stand in front of Callisto and caught her eyes. "I don't appreciate you nosing into my business." 

"You sought me out, if I'm not mistaken." Callisto replied. "Or is your brain too small to notice?" 

Jairah coloured slightly. "I don't know what you are, but I don't like you." 

"The feeling is mutual, girl." 

"I am not a girl!" 

Callisto rose, furious. "From where I'm standing you are nothing but a child! A spoiled little girl who can't look at life from a point of view unlike her own. A girl so wrapped up in her own affairs that she doesn't realize that she would be dead right now if I didn't have a powerful self-restraint!" 

"Empty threats." Jairah retorted quickly. 

She found herself staring sideways at the wall then, held hard against Callisto where she held her from behind around the arms so she couldn't move, one hand forcing her head and hair to one side. She felt the prick of something on the skin of her neck, right over the pulse point. Eyes wide, Jairah realized that Callisto had fangs. 

"Tilt your head at all and you die." Callisto hissed angrily. Her cool breath hitting the skin of Jairah's neck and causing goose bumps to break out all over her skin. "You don't know what you're messing with. I may not know your evil, but it's evil, and long ago I swore to fight it. I was brought here for no other reason than to be out of the way in my world. I've seen my share of demons, girl. Hell, I am one, but you keep your assumptions to youself and stay the fuck away from me until you know what you're dealing with." 

Callisto relased her then, and Jairah stumbled away from her, gasping and holding her throat. She turned to look around, but Callisto was gone. 

* * * 

Callisto slammed the door to her chambers so forcefully that the wall shook briefly before going back into its unmoveable state as she took off her duster and threw it over the back of her chair before moving out onto her balcony. She gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white. She was furious with herself for losing control and snapping at the girl. That elf was probably only a few years younger than her, but her closed views on the way the world was made her seem like a child. 

The Daywalker heaved a sigh before tying her long pale blonde hair back and leaning her elbows on the railing and cupping her chin in her hands. She stared out into the valley with a blank look on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she say a flash of green and brown. She spun, catching watever it was that was taking a shortcut through her room. She came face to face with the petite frame of a wood nymph. Callisto scolwed. 

"Who are you?" 


	11. 11 Krissy

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (11/?)**   
_(Author: Krissy)_

"I..", the nymph backed away from Callisto. "I just..." 

"Callisto," Rowan peeked her head into the room, "I wanted to..oh.." 

"She was just leaving," Callisto growled and shoved the nymph from the room, then slamming the door behind her. "What was she thinking, coming into my room?' She paced up and down the length of the room in anger. Rowan stood close to the door ready to make an escape if needed. "What do you want, Seer?" 

Rowan almost collapsed under the woman's intense gaze, "I," she swallowed hard. "The path ahead of us plagued with more evil and danger then I have ever felt before, and I...I have never."   
  
"Been trained to fight before." The older woman sneered, "You think I will train you?" She began to circle the young woman, "Do you want my training? Do you want me to make you tough Seer? To make you cry?" Rowan swallowed hard, forcing her eyes to keep Callisto's fierce one, "Who are you dying to protect, Seer? Which one of the hobbits? The ring bearer or is it his friend the one whom you dream of at night alone in your bed? Your thoughts scream so loud it is a wonder they don't wake the whole of Rivendale. Or maybe it isyou fear for your own life? Is your vision of death becoming clearer? Do you wish to change your fate?" Callisto stopped moving, her face inches from the Seer's, "What is it you really seek?" 

Rowan fought the tear trying to collect in her eyes. She would not give in, she would get what she wanted from the Daywalker, she would not let her intimidate her, "I seek to learn how to defend myself." 

Callisto turned away from the girl, she was brave, she gave her that much. Whatever the Seer wanted she was going to get, and much more then she bargained for."I'll train you. Count your blessings kid." 

Rowan stopped herself from smiling before she ducked out of the room. She moved quickly to her room, eager to get ready for tomorrow, tomorrow they were leaving and there was still much to prepare. She shut the door behind her and turned to fine herself face to face with Merry. 

"I need to speak to you," he got up from his place on her bed. "You can not avoid me forever." 

"I'm not avoiding you," she protested, moving toward the balcony. 

"Yes you are," her persisted, following her out into the darkening air. 

Rowan leaned on the railing, placing her head to her head, "I am not." 

Merry gazed at her, "You have not spoken to me since your vision. Rowan, what have I done wrong?" 

She turned away from his gaze, she could feel the familar drumming in her head, the gateway to a vision. "Rowan, I thought that we were friends." He turned away, looking out into the forest, "At the very leaset I thought we were friends." 

She could feel her her eyes clouding over, this was the worst time. He caused such visions whenever he was around. Morgan skirted around her feet. 

"Rowan, please. I think I love you. I know I'm being forward and we haven't known each other long. I've tried to fight, but it will not go away, in fact it gets stronger each passing moment. Rowan, please." 

He turned her to face him, "Rowan?" Her eyes were mikly white and she was trembling. She clutched the railing to her knuckles were white," Merry.." She turned pale white then passed out in his arms. 


	12. 12 Jennzah

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (12/?)**   
_(Author: Jennzah)_

Jairah had turned and hurried back to the dining area, where she saw Legolas talking with Aragorn. She stopped, and silently waited for him to turn to her, because he felt her emotions surely as she did. It took less than a minute for him to stop talking, and make his way over to her, the look of concern on his face quite evident.   
  
"What is it, my love?" he wondered, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. "I can feel your distress..." He pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, and she let out a deep breath before looking up at him with her large eyes.   
  
"I was attacked." she whispered. The look of worry in Legolas' eyes quickly turned into anger.   
  
"By whom?" he asked, his eyes searching the crowd of people.   
  
"The strange pale haired woman, the one who calls herself Callisto." Jairah said. "She was hovering about this morning, questioning me about my modesty. We exchanged words. Then again i felt she needed to know that she had no right to meddle in my affairs, and she attacked me."   
  
"What did she do to you? Did she harm you? How dare she!" Legolas wanted to know, his hand going to Jairah's face. Jairah shook her head.   
  
"I am not hurt; though she has teeth like a beast, and nearly bit me with them. She was very fast, she held me up against the wall. Had i been at my full strength, she would not have been able to do this to me." Jairah said, casting her eyes down.   
  
"It is of no difference, Jairah." Legolas said. "You did not attack her in any fashion, therefore she should not have touched you. That is the rules of engagement here, and she should abide by them, whether or not she comes from here. Where can i find her?"   
  
"I do not think it wise to go after her now, Legolas, and doing something rash." Jairah said. "Though I do not trust her. I believe we should go to Lord Elrond and tell him of this. I do not think that she should be trusted to go with the Fellowship on such a dangerous journey when we do not know where her loyalties lie."   
  
"I do not care if we can trust her or not." Legolas said. "The fact that she laid a hand on you is enough; I want to speak with her."   
  
"You will wait, Legolas of Mirkwood," a voice came from behind them. The two elves turned to see Lord Elrond standing behind them, looking at them with trouble in his eyes. "I will speak with her. I know of the words you two exchanged, Jairah, both earlier today and just now. And though you had every liberty to defend your person, i feel as though your point was reached in your earlier conversation with her, and you needn't have sought her out a second time. However," he said, looking at Jairah, whose eyes were still cast down, "There is no reason for her to have attacked you. And i am quite upset about that. I will speak with her." He said again, before turning and walking away from them.   
  
******* 

Callisto was walking through the halls of Lord Elrond's house when she came across one of his sons. She didn't know which one he was, because they were twins, and she'd never paid that much attention. He smiled at her gravely, and stopped in front of her.   
  
"Lady Callisto," he said politely, and she looked at him expectantly. "My father has requested your presence in his study. If you follow me, i'll take you there."   
  
Callisto searched the eyes of the elf in front of her, but she could sense nothing except that he was doing what he had been told.   
  
"Yeah, ok." She said, and followed him as he began to lead her towards their destination. "So, which one are you?" she asked him offhand, to make conversation, because he was deathly quiet.   
  
"My name is Elrohir," he said, as they walked towards the study. "Here you are, Lady. My father waits for you inside."   
  
"Thanks", Callisto said, and went through the doors boldly. She realised that Lord Elrond was someone to respect around here, but then again, she'd never really had to answer to anyone before, and she wasn't going to start now. So she went in, and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk before he could ask her to sit.   
  
"So, what's up?" she asked, again before he could open his mouth. He looked at her with that look of his, and she stared back.   
  
Elrond sat behind his desk before speaking. "It has come to my attention, Callisto, that you attacked the Lady Jairah earlier this evening. Is this accurate?"   
  
Callisto felt the anger rise in her chest, but beat it down. Only her eyes told the story of her anger. "I suppose you could call it an "attack"," she said. "i'd actually call it more of a warning."   
  
Elrond's eyebrows raised. "Why, may i ask, did you feel the need to attack her?" He looked at her expectantly   
for the answer.   
  
"She pissed me off." Callisto said simply. "She assumed things about me that i didn't care for. Therefore, she got a warning."   
  
Elrond sighed in exasperation. "Callisto, I know that you aren't used to the way things are done here. I also realise that you've volunteered yourself to go on this dangerous journey with the Fellowship, but this does not excuse the fact that you seem to live as though you do not have to follow the rules of this land."   
  
"Do I?" Callisto said. "Listen, I know that you're the head honcho around here, but i don't answer to anyone, ok? That's how it's always been and how it will always be." She looked at him, and could see the frustation and almost anger that was etched around his eyes.   
  
"How dare you attack someone in Imladris! And the Lady Jairah, nonetheless. Do you even know who she is?"   
  
"Not really, but i have a feeling you're going to tell me..." Callisto said snidely. "She's a hopeless child, nothing more, to me."   
  
"In addition to being the heiress to the throne of Mirkwood," Elrond said, "Jairah is one of the most important of those involved in this war against the Dark Lord. She posesses the gift of prophetic dreams, which have always foretold us of events. She also is a very strong fighter, trained right here in Rivendell. "   
  
Callisto rolled her eyes. "Strong, my ass. I had her pinned down in two seconds flat."   
  
"The only reason you were able to do that is because Jairah has only recently recovered from a long and nearly fatal illness. She is not yet at her full strength physically. At any other moment in time, Jairah would have fought you, and she would have done as much damage to you as you could have to her. She's a deadly warrior, just as most of the elves of Mirkwood are."   
  
Callisto was getting bored with the history lesson. "Listen, Elrond. I don't care about any of that. The point is, i don't like Jairah. And i don't like her getting in my way."   
  
"You are entitled to your feelings, Callisto. But before you go on with your assumptions that Jairah is a hopeless child, let me tell you a story."   
  
"Ooh, do i get a cookie at the end?" Callisto asked, which Elrond ignored.   
  
"Jairah was born in the South of Mirkwood, at the end of the Second Age. Her father was Sandros, the King of the southern part of Mirkwood. Jairah's mother died in childbirth. And Sandros himself was slain in a battle for his lands, when Jairah was still a child. So Jairah was taken to live with Thranduil, King of Mirkwood in the North, Legolas' father, and he raised her like his own daughter. Jairah grew of age, she grew strong. Several elves around Middle Earth vied for her hand in marriage, including my son, Elladan. But it was Legolas who won, and he and my son nearly killed eachother in the fight for her. The two of them, Jairah and Legolas, share a bond so strong that not even death could break it, i do not think. But that is besides the point. The two of them are bethrothed, and are set to take over the throne of Mirkwood whenever Thranduil decides it is time for him to go to the Undying Lands."   
  
Callisto looked at Elrond, who had stopped talking for a moment, still unamused with the story. So Jairah was engaged to Legolas. So she wasn't a elf-whore. Big deal. She still believed that Jairah was a stupid child.   
  
Elrond sensed this, and went ahead with his story. "Jairah and Legolas travelled to Lothlorien one year with my foster son, Narendil. When they reached there, Jairah had a dream that Thranduil had been attacked by a shadow in Mirkwood. Upon returning to Mirkwood, they discovered that the shadows had begun to take over their land. So they fled to Rivendell for safe haven. These shadows, Callisto, were the beginnings of the Maia Sauron, reconstructing himself. It was Jairah who had the prophetic dream that he had taken over the entire of Mirkwood, and she when she learned this she defied the word of me, Legolas, and her foster father to try to oust Sauron herself. My foster son Narendil had taught her many things;l in addition to her fighting skills she posesses other powers, like the ability to send her spirit somewhere. That was how the Dark Lord injured her, through her mind. They found Jairah lying on the outskirts of Mirkwood, deep in a deathlike slumber. She had to be rushed to Lorien for healing, and it was several months before her mind could even begin to be found and the damage begin to heal. The way you see her now is after 100 years of healing, restored to her former form."   
  
Callisto yawned. "It sounds like she was, as i've said, a stupid child who thought she could fight something that she couldn't. Can i go now, or do you have more to say?"   
  
"While Jairah's actions seem foolish, that was not the impression i was trying to put on you. You see, Callisto, Jairah has been fighting this specific evil her entire life. Her father was killed by the Dark Lord's army. She has been forced from her home, which she has not seen in many years. She has nearly been seen to the halls of Mandos. But she is also one of the strongest and cleverest elves i have ever known. Instead of having animosity towards her, you should try to respect her."   
  
Callisto rolled her eyes. "She keeps out of my way, I'll respect her enough. She's constantly staring at me, looking into things she shouldn't."   
  
"She is perceptive to evil; as all elves are, but her senses are heightened due to her close brush with the Dark Lord. She does not understand what you are, Callisto. She feels the fine line between good and evil inside of you, and knows that you can turn to either side. She is not very trusting of those other than whom she knows very well. It is common for her to study you, to try to understand you, and to mistrust you. And do not deny that you have been studying her as well, trying to understand her, because you distrust her as well."   
  
Callisto sighed. "Whatever."   
  
"I would ask you to think about what i've told you here, before you go attacking an elf that i consider kin to me. You are not above any of us here, Callisto, simply part of the alliance against the Dark Lord. We are all taking the same risks. Some will not see the end of this battle."   
  
Callisto looked at Elrond, who had sat back down behind his desk. His face was the picture of seriousness, and suddenly Callisto felt the rare feeling of almost shame wash over her. She knew that he was right in some fashion.   
  
"Now, i believe we are done here," he said. "Go and get some rest, for you will be leaving on a hard journey soon. And i believe there is a certain elf looking for you, who wishes to give you his mind. Good night."   
  
Elrond turned his chair around to gaze out of the windows, leaving Callisto to take leave of him soundlessly.   
  
As soon as she turned into the great hall from Elrond's study, she was face to face with the tall blonde elf named Legolas, who looked quite angry.   
  
"Callisto?" he asked, his blue eyes on fire. Callisto was aware of the two sharp blades that were strapped at his sides.   
  
"You must be Legolas," she said, her voice condescending. "Come to defend your lady love?" Callisto was in no mood for a fight, but she didn't care for the look in the handsome elf's eyes.   
  
"I do not care who you are, and it is no secret that I do not trust you," Legolas said, his eyes narrowing a bit. "But if you ever lay so much as a finger on Jairah again, i will kill you myself."   
  
Callisto looked at him, and laughed softly. "Boy, what a hero you are." she said, looking the elf up and down. "You couldn't kill me if you tried," she said. "You can't kill someone whose already dead, Legolas, but it would sure be fun to play with someone as cute as you." She leaned forward untill she was almost nose to nose with him.   
  
"Skip the heroics for the night," she said, trailing a finger down his chest. "Go and fuel that energy into something that your girl will really enjoy. I have more important things to do than butt heads with you tonight." 


	13. 13 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (13/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

Callisto brushed past Legolas, who spun and grabbed her arm. "We're not finished, my lady." 

Callisto's eyes glowed long enough for Legolas to see it as she snarled at him. Her control over the events of the day finally bubbling over as she bared her fangs at him. Her senses told her that Jairah had appeared at the end of the hall with Elrond's sons and Gandalf and Eldrond had left his office. Gandalf has a sudden fear around him as if he knew she'd finally given up trying to remain in control her normally tightly reigned emotions. 

"Let. Go. Now." 

"Not until you answer for what you did to Jairah." Legolas replied. 

A delecate eyebrow shot up and her eyes narrowed as she let loose. All of her super strength was forced into the single punch she landed on his gut, causing the Elven warrior to fly backwards and bowl one of the twins over. By this time Callisto had given up all pretenses of humanity, and she let the monster out as Aragorn and Boromir skidded to a halt next to the heap of Elves. She reached out with her mind and grabbed the back of Legolas' tunic with her telekinesis, pulling him out of the heap and through the air to land at her feet. Quickly she reached down and lifted him into the air. 

"I've. Had. Enough!" 

"Callisto, don't!" Gandalf yelled. "Put him down! You've not tasted human or elven blood in centuries! Don't let the demon take control." 

"Stay out of this, Wizard." Callisto said, putting the force of her telepathy behind it, causing the Istari to stumble as if struck. She turned her attention back to Legolas. "Your little girlfriend is right - I'm not good. I'm a monster. I have been for some time. I may have a soul, I may walk in the day and I may fight for good, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you. I'm sick of you Elves acting all high and mighty because you have such long life spans, and the fact that you've got your magics and your knowlege of the evil that has everyone so scared. Let me tell you one thing, Elf, You haven't seen evil until you've been in my world. You haven't seen demons walk freely, picking off inncoent women, men and children. You don't see a different group of evil trying to bring about the end of the world every other week. 

"I'll tell you what evil is, boy. Evil is the day you wake up to find your family murdered in their beds and the Vampire who did it stand in the doorway of your home, framed by fire as your village burns to the ground and and you can hear the screaming of friends and neighbors. Evil is not being Turned fully and having a soul and a demon fight constantly for dominance inside of you. Evil isn't killing remorselessly one night and the next feeling like killing yourself because of it. 

"I've seen evil. None of you know what evil really is, and until you do I won't take your orders or respect you like you think I should. I am three thousand and twenty five years old - three thousand of those years has been spent living my unlife as a Daywalker! Leave me the hell alone unless you really want to die." 

Callisto dropped Legolas before turning her gaze on everyone in the hall individually before she turned, her black duster swirling around her as she stalked away. The group of Elves, Men and Istari could only stare after her, stunned. Legolas clutching his throat and Jairah leaning against the wall, trembling. 


	14. 14 April

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (14/?)**   
_(Author: April)_

When the fight broke out between Calliso and Legolas in the hallways no one notice the two wood nymphs Nicola and Nicora who stood in their bedroom doorway watching. Nicora and Nicola being short and not holding much power clung to each other in fear. 

"Let. Go. Now." 

"Not until you answer for what you did to Jairah." Legolas replied. Nicola couldn't take anymore of this. He didn't want to see his new friend Legolas hurt. 

"Noo" shouted Nicola while running to his friend Legolas. Legolas didn't notice Nicola nor did anyone else who witnessed the fight seem to notice him. He shook Legolas trying to get him to notice him but still there was no response. He became frustgrated and ran to Gandalf to see if he could see him, still there was no response. What was happening to him? It was then he realized to his horror why he was invisible. The medicine Elrond had given him after he arrived in Rivendell must have been wearing off. It must be almost gone since no one could see him anymore! 

He turned back to his sister Nicora, he could see her still, so she was ok. Then it happened she fell to the ground with a plop and started to scream out in pain. Her arms buckled around her legs and she began to rock back and forth crying. 

"Nicora!" screamed Nicola running to his sister and swoopiing her into his arms. 

"Nicola…." she whispered looking up into her big brothers teary brown eyes. The pain grew and Nicola let out another gasp of pain as suddenely the world became dark for them both. "Nic…" gasp for breath. "I- I- L… OOOOOve." A piercing scream broke through the room, one full of pain and… death. Nicola fell limp in Nicora's arms as he rocked her for the last time. She was gone… dead… his beloved baby sister was gone. 

"Damn it don't leave me Nicola, I love you, don't go… we were suppost to be forever… You arent dead.." 

A sudden clash of thunder broke through the walls of the castle as the room suddenly grew dark. Several screams could be heard in the halls but no one could be seen in the thick darkness. 

"Be there light" sang the familier voice of Ceres. Light suddenly flooded the halls once again. Ceres looked around the room fear in her eyes. 

"Nicola! Nicora! Where are you?" Ceres shouted searching the room for her two wood nimph friends. 

"Ceres" came the weak voice of Nicola. 

"Nicola?" 

Ceres didn't hear a response but in return heard another clash of thunder mixed with more screaming. 

"Light!" She shouted in frustration. No light came however and she felt herself fall to the ground into uncontiousness. 

Dream 

Ceres ran through the forests of Mirkwood Nicola and Nicora running a few feet ahead of her. Then as if a trick of her eyes they disapeared into nothingness. "Nicola, Nicora where are you?" Ceres shouted while looking franticly for her friends. 

"Ceres" came a deep voice behind her. She spun around to meet the eyes of a wizard dressed in gray. 

"Who are you?" 

"Gandalf the Grey" 

"Why are you here?" 

"I'm here to tell you of your destiny" Ceres just looked at Gandalf with more confusion. "You have completed your time as a wood nymph just as your friends Nicora and Nicola have. It is now time for you to take on your new destiny." 

"I- I- don't understand. Where have you taken my friends?" 

"Taken, I would never take your friends Celes. When you were taken to Rivendell your friends would have died if it wasn't for Elrond. Sauron meant to wipe out the wood nymphs the day his forces moved over Mirkwood. You however were meant to live Celes. You are not just a nymph, you are so much more. You are a warrior and that's what sets you apart from being just a nymph. When you were created it was destined for you to take on the powers of the Nymphs and your elven heritage. Now is that time that you are to take the power of your dead friends and rise as a higher being. With their power combined you should be the strongest warrior to walk Middle earth. You will change the fate of Middle Earth it is prophosized." 

"But Gandalf I don't have elven heritage and I don't want to take my friends powers!" 

"You are a half elf and you must take on your destiny. If you are to refuse your fate you will have to watch the world of middle earth crumble under Saurons power. It is fate and must happen."   
  
"I- I- guess if I have too" was all Celes could muster herself to say. 

"It is done then."   


*End of Dream*   


Celes woke with a start from a dream she had been having for several days. She couldn't ever remember the dream but she always remembered how real they were. 

"Let there be light" shouted Celes while getting to her feet again. Light filled the room that she stood in and from across the room she saw an image of herself in a mirror. "Oh my…" 


	15. 15 Kai

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (15/?)**   
_(Author: Kai)_

"You know…you are all fools. Rash and immature fools." 

Gandalf sighed. "What are you here for, Alexis. Its been far too long for you to be still alive. Hasn't anyone killed you yet?" 

"You're one to talk." The girl in question walked into the door. "You old wizard, you." Her black hair was cropped short; only two braids framing her face, hung to her shoulders. Her movements were fluid, and her clothing loose. 

Gandalf waved patiently to Elrond, who had risen, his temper high. "It is quite alright. Alexis is an old acquaintance, aren't you?" She didn't reply, too busy staring at Legolas. "Yes, as I was saying," he coughed. "Donut bother asking how she got in. She won't tell you. Now, Alexis…" He closed his eyes in weariness when she didn't respond. "Alexis!" 

She ignored the wizard, and walked closer to Legolas. "My, aren't you a handsome one…" Legolas arched a blond eyebrow and shifted his stance. "But you know, I still think you're an idiot." 

This time it was Jairah who reacted. "You have no right to speak to him that way!" 

"Just like you had no right to judge Callisto? You had no idea what she was, no idea what she'd gone through. Yet, it was completely all right to judge her, wasn't it? Like I said, fools and idiots." Alexis reached out to skim a pale finger along Legolas's cheek, her blue eyes flashing. "Kill her, did you say?" She shook her head ruefully. "I think this whole joke is doomed. Its not even funny anymore." 

Gandalf decided now was as good a time as any to interrupt. "Elrond, my friend. I think this is an ideal time to propose…" 

"No." Alexis voice froze ice. 

Gandalf sighed again. "It would do you a world of good to…" 

Alexis whirled around and advance onto Gandalf. "The reason why I came, was not to join this pathetic group of morons. I came here because I felt a misplaced sense of responsibility. But I see now, it was indeed foolhardy. Sauron will be the death of all of you." 

"And I will laugh when you perish." 

"It will be the end of you, also." 

Alexis shrugged. "It matters little. Death is only another step in life." 

"The last one." 

She walked over to the window. "You should know. If Death comes for me…I welcome it with my arms wide open." 

With that she walked backwards out of the window. Silence permeated the hall after her disappearance. Legolas wiped a hand across his cheek. "What foul creature was that?" 

Gandalf glared at the hapless elf. "Silence. She was right. You judge too rashly and too harshly. Did you not see or sense? She is an elf. Just like you. Fool. Do you never listen!" 

"She has had a…hard life." Gandalf attempted to apologize for her. 

Jairah spoke. "So have we all! What makes her any different than the rest of us?" 

Gandalf looked Jairah in the eye. "I do not attempt to argue with you. Yes, we have all endured hard lives, but so has she. And each of us has dealt with it differently. So has she." 

"I do not understand," Legolas stood close to Jairah. "If she is an elf how can none of us have known? Surely, Elrond would have known of her." 

"No, she went into exile shortly after, you, Legolas, were born. In the time that passed, not many wish to remember her." 

"Exile? For what crime?" 

Gandalf held out a placating hand. "I said she went into exile. Not sent. I met her a few years later on one of my wanderings. Now, please. Let us put this behind us, and go on." 

Legolas smiled, relieved. "yes. Perhaps that will be the last of her." He directed a smile at Jairah and beckoned her to leave with him. 

"Jairah." She turned to look at Gandalf. "Stay and accompany an old man." 

She smiled. "You are not so old." She nodded at Legolas apologetically, and went to Gandalf. Together, hey waited for people to return to their duties before starting. 

"How did you feel about her?" Gandalf asked, absently, looking at the people talk. 

Jairah did not pretend to misunderstand. "She is very like Callisto in some ways. Neither good nor bad. But she differs very much. Callisto has an overshadowing of grief and darkness that seems to veil her from prying eyes." 

Gandalf chuckled. "Such as yours?" 

Jairah smiled. "Yes." 

"Alexis?" He prompted her. 

"Alexis…" She hesitated. "She is familiar. I do not know how that is possible. It's as if I've seen her somewhere before. But know that I haven't." 

Gandalf grunted, nodding slowly. "In your visions, then?" 

She glanced sharply at him. "Possibly." 

He grunted again. "That does not bode well…" It was a while before, suddenly, a smile wreathed his weathered face. "Well! We are in Rivendell. Let us not dwell on the dark. Come." 

He nodded goodbye before ambling off down the hall. 


	16. 16 Jennzah

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (16/?)**   
_(Author: Jennzah)_

Jairah had parted from Gandalf down the hall, and was making her way towards the courtyard for some air. The night had fallen, once again, so the moonlight was peeking through the golden leaves of Rivendell. Jairah looked up into the sky, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. The air was sweet and fresh, and she used it to clear her mind of all she'd witnessed in the past two days.   
  
The only thing she could not get out of her mind was the new one that was called Alexis. How she seemed familiar to her, though Jairah was positive they'd never met before. And most importantly, the way that Alexis looked at Legolas, the way she had trailed her finger down his face. Jairah's eyes snapped open. She felt eyes on her, and she turned slowly to see whom they belonged to.   
  
"Elladan," she said, sighing. Lord Elrond's son was standing at the edge of the courtyard, watching Jairah with his pretty green eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked him, walking over by him, but making sure she kept a certain distance from him.   
  
Elladan said nothing, but moved towards Jairah with a fluid motion. He reached out to touch her hair.   
  
"Elladan..." Jairah said, moving backwards. Elladan looked at her with an almost hurt look in his eyes, and turned away from her, walking off into the night.   
  
Jairah shook her head, and started walking back towards the House of Elrond. She could not keep her eyes off of the moon; she felt an certain affinity with it. Whether in her darkest moments, or her lightest, it had always been her friend. And, it seemed, that her gift of the prophetic dreams were the strongest when the moon was at it's fullest, high up in the sky.   
  
It was because she was staring up at the sky that she did not see Alexis sitting on the stairs, and tripped over her. Her eyes met with the dark Elf's, and for a moment Jairah felt like shuddering. The look was familiar, yet Jairah had never seen it before in her life. She said nothing as she stepped around her, nodding in apology, and hurried off towards her room.   
  
As she got closer she heard the voice of Legolas come into her mind; he was calling for her, wondering where she was. Jairah smiled as she walked faster towards her door, and went through it to see Legolas standing at the window.   
  
"I thought you might be outside under the moon," he said softly. His eyes were illuminated by the starlight.   
  
Jairah closed the door behind her, and nodded. "I felt the need to clear my mind of all this darkness." she said. "Though i fear there is too much to expell."   
  
Legolas came close to Jairah and touched her forehead with his hand, then kissed it. "Soon there will be much more darkness," he whispered. "Allow your mind to be liberated for now."   
  
Jairah smiled at him. "It is easier when i am around you," she whispered back, then moved away from him so that she might change into her nightgown.   
  
"What did you speak with Gandalf about, when i left you?" Legolas wanted to know, as he unbuttoned his coat and removed it, then sat on their bed.   
  
"The newcomer, Alexis," Jairah replied, as she began to brush her hair out, long and shimmering. "She feels familiar to me, yet i know i have never seen her before. Gandalf believes i may have had a dream about her. But i do not recall such a dream."   
  
"I sense danger when she is around," Legolas said softly.   
  
"I do, as well. And she is of our own kind," Jairah answered, coming over to sit on the bed with him. "But i cannot place much of my feelings about her. She feels much like Callisto does, not for good, and not for evil. And that makes her ever the more dangerous."   
  
"Yes. I do not trust her," Legolas said.   
  
"You do not trust many people," Jairah laughed. "As i do not trust many. But our lives have not been as such to lead to trust. We have seen and battled much." Jairah took Legolas' hand. "But I may have other reasons for not trusting Alexis; i do not like the way she looks at you. much like you do not like the way Elladan looks at me."   
  
"Yes, but Elladan is in love with you, Jairah. He has been for many years; he has never gotten over the fact that he lost you. Alexis is a stranger." Legolas said. "She could never break the bond between us. I would not let it happen."   
  
"It is not the fear of her breaking the bond, for i know you would never betray our love," Jairah said. " But I do not like the way she looks at you. Something tells me that she has looked at you before."   
  
Legolas reached out and stroked Jairah's hair. "To break our bond would surely send my soul to Mandos and never find peace," He whispered, as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Do not think on it."   
  
Jairah shook her head. "I will not, for now anyway. We have very limited time before time is taken away from us. And i did not spend one hundred years apart from you to be left fruitless." she said, her eyes glinting at him, as she leaned down to place a kiss on his collarbone.   
  
******   
  
Callisto was out in the courtyard, also staring up at the moon, and wishing she didn't have such good ears. The elves were going at it again. She rolled her eyes, and tried to focus her attentions elsewhere. Like on this new arrival, Alexis. Callisto liked her, probably because she'd made Jairah angry, Legolas angry. And she felt kindred. She felt as though she should go find her and talk to her, find out what she knew. It would be good to talk to someone who was atleast on Callisto's side, in whatever form.   
  
Callisto swung her legs over the stone railing and turned to walk into the house, but she had not gone two steps when she was met, face to face, with Alexis. 


	17. 17 Kai

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (17/?)**   
_(Author: Kai)_

Alexis stared coldly at Callisto. So this was the Daywalker. Interesting. It had been ages since even rumors existed that they had ever lived. Or unlived. And to see one now. It seemed that the war was bringing out the weirdest people. Including herself. 

Callisto seemed to echo her thoughts. "So you're the new one, eh? Jairah is pretty miffed at you." Callisto smiled predatorily. "Congratulations." 

Alexis shrugged. "She should be more careful of what she says of others. It makes her petty." 

Callisto laughed throatily, remembering when she had had Jairah at her mercy. "I doubt its that that's making her angry." She slid a look at this new piece in a puzzle too great to be solved. "It seems she doesn't like your attention toward the pretty boy." 

Alexis cocked her head, causing her braids to sway gently. "Where are you heading?" 

Callisto shrugged a shoulder. "Nowhere in particular. The elves have been quite annoying with their squabbles." 

Alexis didn't smile. "Of course." She turned to walk down the trail, her footsteps silent. Callisto soon followed and anybody who had seen these two would have fled. Specters, they were. Both wearing all black, and with pale skin. Both with an aura of superb confidence and a cynicism only granted to those who have suffered. And both with haunted eyes that could make a grown man weep with sorrow. 

Finally, many minutes later, Alexis spoke again. "You mentioned a pretty boy. Would that by chance be the Mirkwood prince?" 

Callisto smiled. "Is he not pretty?" 

Alexis didn't react. "She misunderstood me. I have no interest in the elve. I have forsaken all ties, including ones of the heart. She need not worry." 

Callisto stopped abruptly in the path. She waited for Alexis to stop and turn, but was surprisingly unsurprised when she didn't. "Alexis." Finally, she turned and looked inquiringly at the Daywalker. "Why are you here? For what purpose…?" 

Alexis looked away and shook her head. "Sometimes…" 

She turned away, and began to walk again. "Sometimes I don't even know…" 

Callisto felt a kind of pity for the creature. For, for that one moment, she had looked so lost, so misplaced. Like a candle in the middle of a storm. And it seemed that she couldn't do anything about it. 

"The ring will destroy the hobbit. You may trust him to do what he 'needs' to do, but he is weak." Alexis's voice was quieter, not as forceful or direct, almost as if she was lost in thought. 

"Weak?" Callisto said surprised. 

"No. I do not mean he is incapable of doing so, just that the ring is a formidable foe. I do not think there is anything that exists that can do keep such power at bay." Alexis stopped at a curve in the trail. "I do not trust the ring. Nor should anybody. It is an evil creation that should never have come to being. It is the spawn of all evil that has ever and does exist." 

She paused, and Callisto waited. 

"But the power it radiates will warp all minds, whether you want it or not. No one is strong enough to resist it in the long run." 

"Which means…" Callisto didn't want to believe that she didn't have a hand in her own fate. 

"Whether the hobbit succeeds or not, you are all doomed." With that last fateful remark, she turned and Callisto saw for the first time why she exiled herself. 


	18. 18 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (18/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

_"Whether the hobbit succeeds or not, you are all doomed."___

The words had plagued Callisto since Alexis had said them that night. It had kept Callisto up and she'd left with the Fellowship the next morning with a resolve in her mind. This ring, whatever it was wouldn't reach her. She was neutral, as her demon and soul had existed together for centuries. Now though, the demon rattled the bars every now and then when the whispers started. The whispers the ring spoke in another language that made her demon was to rip her own throat out just to make the damn thing _shut up.___

It wasn't though. Shutting up, that is. Callisto had found early on that the longer she was in the presence of the ring the louder the voice got. It also seemed that she was the only one who could physically calling out to the members of the Fellowship all around them. She found herself staying as far away from Frodo as possible, even if she did like the Hobbit, she couldn't take the noise. She'd taken to humming randomly in her head when it got to unbearable as to drown the voice out. 

"That's it!" 

The Fellowship turned to look at her. They'd only been on the road a couple of days, and had yet to leave the forest. But tonight they had a fire, and they things were silent. Too silent. Callisto could hear the Ring calling to her and she was about ready to kill the next body that moved. It was driving her veritably crazy. She'd noticed it vaguely in Rivendell, but now that she was in close proximity to it at all times it was driving her nuts. All it did was repeat the same phrase over and over. She'd have probably been fine if the Ring hadn't kept repeating itself. 

The group was looking at her as if she was completely insane as her eyes snapped to Frodo's neck where the Ring rested. 

"You shut up you stupid ring! I get the bloody picture! I know you're evil and I can't understand a damn thing you're saying so shut up before I bury you." The voice faded to the back of her mind where she could enjoy ignoring it. The group went back to what they were doing as Rowan stood and moved to sit next to Callisto. 

"You can hear it?" Rowan asked, looking at the Daywalker in curiosity. 

"Yes." 

"What's it saying?" 

"Not a clue. Don't really care. It was driving me batty, repeating it's one phrase over and over." Callisto said, looking up to catch Jairah's amber eyes from where the were watching across the fire. Both she and Legolas were listening. "That thing has a voice of it's own, and I can hear it. You can't, you're not as sensitive to it as I am." 

"How are you sensitive to it? Is it because you're a Daywalker?" 

"No." Callisto replied. "It's because of my demon. My vampiric demon and my soul are two different entities sharing the same bodies. Both have a voice. I spent the first three hundred years of my unlife with two voices in my head telling me what to do. I became extra sensitive to it. The fact that I'm telepathic also helps." 

"I'm not sure I understand." 

"You don't have to." Callisto said, turning her eyes onto the red haired woman next to her. "You'll never have to understand. You're a Seer, not a telepath or empath. You don't have one evil being and one good being co-existing on your body. Just know that that Ring will try to turn you to the darker side. Push down the feelings that rise. Keep in mind the positive and everything will work out." 

"Right." 

Callisto turned her eyes to the fire as the Ring's voice came up to try and sneak in again. She firmly shut down her Telepathic shield and put up a 'do not enter' sign on the door after firmly booting the presence from her mind. 


	19. 19 Krissy

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (19/?)**   
_(Author: Krissy)_

Rowan sat by the Daywalker in silence, her mind contemplating the ring's power. She cast a sidelong glance at Frodo. He was not saying much, just keeping to himself, a hand placed protectively over his wound. Every time she was near him she got a wave of foreboding about his journey. She frowned, if things were as bad as Callisto said then she should be getting visions. There should be something she should be seeing, it was almost if since they left Rivendale there was a wall, keeping her from seeing their journey. Her last vision, she shook her head and stood up. Her death was becoming more and more clear, a sign that it was coming soon. 

She moved away from the group, bringing her cloak closer to her body. Merry, he was the one that caused her visions. Whenever he was near she could feel the familiar ache in her abdomen. Morgan trotted after the young Seer, moving frantically to keep up with her long strides. Rowan twisted her red hair onto the top of her head then let it fall back to her shoulders, this was defiantly puzzling. She leaned against in a tree, her body hidden from the others. "Let's see, Morgan, if we can't figure out what is wrong." 

Rowan pulled her hood over her head, blocking out the light from the fire and the noise of the group. Her eyes closed, and her hands fell limply to her side as she slowed her breathing. She let her mind drain of everything but thoughts of the road ahead of her. She focused on the ring, the path it would take, it's influence, its ultament end. Finally she felt herself slip into the familiar surroundings of a vision. 

** 

Rowan opened her eyes, she stood by Frodo, a great chasm was ahead of them, there before them stood something, something she could not quite see or make out, but it sent of waves of ancient evil. She stepped forward, trying to see what was ahead of her, but she slipped and fell into the deep chasm. 

She found herself on the ground, her dress dirty, a sword lay a few feet in front of her. Arrows flew around her body,, in the distance she could hear a great horn bellowing. She pushed herself up and picked up the sword, running at fast as she could toward the sound. She found her way blocked by a wall. Her hand reached out to it, but it would not move. She threw her body against, hoping to break though. Rowan was only pushed back to the ground, her sword flinging from her hand again. Her hands pushed her hair out of her face, why was this not working? She had never hit a wall before. 

"Rowan." 

Her head snapped up and she looked around, there was no one there, not even Morgan. The arrows had stopped, everything was quiet. She stood up, there was something not right. 

"I have what you seek, child." 

She touched the wall again, it was less solid this time. What was going on. 

"If you want to know come to me. If you want to save him come to me. If you want to save yourself come to me." 

The wall fell away. Rowan let out a shaky breath and walked through. She found herself in a dark room, a man stood before her, cloaked in white, his face hidden from her view. "Who are you?" She stepped up to her him, her hand reaching out. 

"You are mine now, Seer." The figure grabbed her and pulled her to him. Her lips let out a silent scream. 

** 

Rowan pitched forwards, Morgan scurried out of her way. She fell to the ground with a thud, and laid there unmoving. 

Merry awoke with a start. He looked around, Aragorn still sat by the fire, unmoving listening, watching, waiting in case was to happen Maybe he was crazy, but he was sure he heard Rowan scream. He got up, and walked toward the fire. 

"Cold?" Aragorn gazed at the hobbit. 

"Where is Rowan?" Merry tossed a sidelong glance at the place where he blenket and belongings lay. 

"I have not seen her." He got up," She must be found, she cannot be wondering around by herself. Do you know where she went?" 

Merry shook his head, "I did not see her leave, I thought maybe she went to think alone for a minute." He felt something brush against his leg, "Morgan?" He looked down at the lizard. "Do you know where Rowan is?" 

The lizard gazed up at him then turned slowly to gaze off into the dark forest. Merry took off running to the woods, ignoring Aragorn's shouts of protest. Half the camp was awake now, but that did not matter. He looked around blindly calling her name, hoping he would stumble upon. Merry came face to face with ground, he pushed himself up. "What did I trip, Rowan!" He scrabbled over to the fallen girl. "Rowan," he shook her gently, but she gave no response. "Rowan," another shake, this time more forcefully. "Rowan, please!" Hot tears were streaming down his face. "ROWAN!" 

"Move, hobbit," Callisto appeared above him. She crouched next to the girl and put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. 

Merry gazed at Callisto as the others crowded around. Morgan pushed his way through and laid his head on Rowan's stomach. Merry, took her hand in his. 

Callisto's eyes snapped open, "Stupid girl got herself trapped in her own mind. She went too deep into her vision. But," she closed her eyes again. "There is something, someone holding her there." 


	20. 20 Jennzah

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (20/?)**   
_(Author: Jennzah)_

"There is something keeping her there," said Callisto, as she touched the Seer's forehead. She looked around at the people watching them with her cold eyes. "I feel her inside, but i don't know how to reach her."   
  
Legolas looked at Jairah, his eyes speaking to her before his mind did. Jairah knew what he was saying.   
  
"Help her, Jairah," He said with his mind, and took her hand.   
  
Jairah looked at him for a moment, before speaking.   
  
"I can reach her," Jairah said softly, looking at Callisto. The Daywalker looked up at her, her eyes full of disdain and disbelief.   
  
"You?" she asked, her tone full of scorn. "What makes you so sure?"   
  
Legolas bristled at Callisto. "Do not doubt Jairah. She was taught by Narendil many things, including how to delve into the minds of others."   
  
"I've heard what Jairah can do," said Callisto. "I'm not sure i believe half of it. I don't think she should try to mess with Rowan's mind." Callisto stepped in front of Rowan's fallen form protectively. Legolas took a step towards her, as if to challenge, but it was the voice of Aragorn who stopped them.   
  
"Enough with this nonsense," he said. "We must not fight amongst ourselves. Callisto," he said, looking at her, "Step aside, and let Jairah tend to the girl. She can bring the girl out of her mind. I have seen it before."   
  
Jairah moved forwards towards Rowan, and knelt next to her. She began whispering in Elvish softly as she took the girl's hand, closing her eyes. Her other hand went out for that of Legolas.   
  
Aragorn had taken Callisto by the shoulders and guided her away from the elf and the Seer; Callisto had not wanted to move far from Rowan. She watched as Jairah carefully recited the words that Callisto didn't understand.   
  
"Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" Callisto whispered to Aragorn.   
  
Aragorn nodded. "She once saved Lord Elrond from an attack made on his mind by the Dark Lord. If that doesn't convince you of her ability, than I do not know what will. Lord Elrond is one of the most powerful minds of all elvenkind."   
  
Callisto half snorted, but didn't see why she shouldn't believe Aragorn. He seemed like a straight up enough kind of guy. "Why is the boy still all over her while she does whatever she's doing?"   
  
"Jairah's power is stronger when Legolas is around, and the same for him. Their power combined is very strong; for long ago they bonded themselves together with blood...."   
  
Jairah could hear Aragorn's voice somewhere in the background, as she gripped the Seer's hand tightly, and closed her eyes. She focused on what she was saying, and soon the world spun inside her mind and she opened her eyes, and found herself in a dark room, lit only by the torches that hung on the wall. One glance around and she had located Rowan, who was chained by her wrists with long chains hung from the ceiling. All of Jairah's senses were heightened here, and she sensed danger close.   
  
She hurried to where Rowan was chained, and tried to awaken the sleeping girl. "Rowan, Rowan," she whispered softly, shaking the Seer gently. The Seer opened her eyes and looked at Jairah in shock, and she was about to say something when Jairah put a finger to her lips.   
  
"Do not speak; i feel a dark presence here that is coming closer as we stand here." Jairah reached up and released the chains that bound Rowan's wrists. "Come!" Jairah whispered, motioning for Rowan to follow her to the door. They ran quickly as they could towards it, and Jairah made sure that Rowan went through the door before her.   
  
They ran untill they were outside a long stone fortress, and stopped to catch their breaths in the long cool grass. Jairah looked up at the moonless night, and then turned to Rowan. The Seer was looking at her with wide eyes.   
  
"How did you find me?" Rowan asked, breathless.   
  
Jairah shook her head. "It was not hard, my friend. You are trapped inside your mind, inside a vision that you have seen. Tell me," she said, "What did you see?"   
  
"I don't know!" Rowan said, and then told Jairah of what she'd seen. Jairah's eyes widened when she mentioned the man in white robes, and then the elf turned to stare at the stone fortress again.   
  
"Dol Guldor," Jairah whispered, her eyes turning to scan the woods around them. "Do you know where your mind has taken you, Rowan?" She asked.   
  
The Seer shook her head.   
  
"This is Dol Guldor," Jairah said, her eyes turning sad. "The woods you see here are the woods of my birthplace. The fortress you see before you is where the Maia Sauron chose to rebuild himself." "Is he.... the man in the robes? The one who chained me to celing?" Rowan asked, her eyes full of fear.   
  
Jairah nodded. "The dark lord can come in many guises," she whispered, her thoughts rolling back to the day she'd met Sauron full on in her mind. "He strikes quickly. We must leave here immediately. Do you know how to go back?"   
  
Again the Seer shook her head. Jairah raised her hand gently, cupping it around her mouth, and whispered a small Elvish sentence. A ball of light appeared in her hand, and she raised her hand towards the sky as the light released from it, turning into a brilliant ray of moonlight.   
  
"All you have to do is walk into the moonlight, and you will be returned," Jairah said. "Go, now. I will follow you,"   
  
Rowan looked at Jairah, fear again in her eyes, but did as she was told, walking into the bright beam of light, and as Jairah watched, she disappeared.   
  
******   
  
Rowan's eyes opened suddenly and she gasped for breath as she sat up, stunning everyone who watched. Jairah's eyes remained closed, her hand still holding the Seer's. A moment later, Jairah released her hand and opened her own eyes, looking at Rowan, smiling gently.   
  
"You are safe," she said, as she rose to her feet to avoid the cluster of hobbits that soon was crowding around Rowan. Jairah was helped up by Legolas, but as soon as she stood, her legs would not hold her up and Legolas caught her in his arms, and moved her away from the rest.   
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked Jairah urgently in the tongue of the Sylvan Elves, their native tongue.   
  
"Yes," Jairah said, her eyes growing heavy as she held on to Legolas as he carried her. "Though i am afraid that has weakened me; i am not up to my full strength yet."   
  
Legolas sat down against a tree, settling Jairah next to him, where she leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
"Aragorn," she called with her mind, and the tall man turned to her.   
  
"Where was she?" Aragorn asked her with his mind back, and Jairah hesitated before she replied.   
  
"Her mind was trapped in Dol Guldor," Jairah said, and Aragorn's eyes widened. "The Dark Lord?" he responded, and Jairah nodded.   
  
"He is quite good at invading thoughts, visions," Jairah said. "This we know. But he did not weaken the girl's mind, just merely trap her. We will have to watch her as we proceed."   
  
Aragorn nodded, and turned back to inspect the Seer, trying to push his way through the little people that surrounded her.   
  
Jairah's eyes closed, and she slumped against Legolas, deep in sleep. 


	21. 21 Kai

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (21/?)**   
_(Author: Kai)_

Jairah felt a hand softly shake her. "Jairah, love. Wake up." 

She moaned and swatted the offending hand away. She was exhausted. Why would any body wake her now? 

"Jairah!" the hand returned even more insistently. 

"Let me try." That was what Jairah heard right before a bucket full of ice cold water splashed over her body. Jolting out of her exhaustion, she leapt to her feet spluttering. 

"Callisto!" Legolas glared at the Daywalker. "That was quite unnecessary." 

She smiled thinly in response. "Yes, well. Hindsight is perfect, isn't it." She waved a careless hand and walked away, swinging the bucket. 

Legolas quickly got something to dry Jairah with. Gently wiping water off, he apologized for the unexpected surprise. 

Jairah waved him away. "Its alright. You can't expect a leopard to change his spots." She took the cloth from him. "Why did you need to wake me?" 

Legolas looked troubled. "It's Rowan. It seems Sauron is back with vengeance on his mind." 

Jairah looked sharply at him. "So soon?" 

He shrugged. "It happened, didn't it?" he pointed out. She nodded thoughtfully and hurried to the Seer's side, still attempting to dry herself before she caught a cold. 

She knelt by Rowan side, careful not to disturb her, although she didn't really think it really mattered. Quietly, she tied to reach into the Seer's mind again, but as soon as she tried, something snapped at her causing her to recoil, thoroughly disconnecting their link. 

"What?" she gasped. Legolas knelt beside her, worried. 

"What happened?" 

She stared at the inert body, her chest moving slowly. "I can't get in…" 

Suddenly, Rowan's eyes snapped open and she sprang up colliding into Legolas. He fell back with a slight `oomph' and clutched his jaw. 

But the Seer didn't notice. Taking in her surroundings, she collapsed to her knees, clutching her head, and began to sob. 

Alarmed, Jairah set a hand on one shuddering shoulder and it was as if she had hit a button. Rowan launched herself at her, sobbing into Jairah's shoulder. She gently patted the Seer's shoulder. "It's alright." 

"I'm afraid." Rowan sobbed. Jairah smiled gently. 

"Calm down and tell me what you saw." 

Rowan nodded and took deep breaths. As she seemed to get her calmness back, she shuddered and began. "I was back there," she looked at Jairah, "the place where you found me. But it was as if I had never been freed. Beside me used to be an empty pair of manacles. Only this time it was occupied." 

Rowan shook her head and wiped tears away. "Her form never stayed in place, as if she was never there. Like a ghost. Or a spirit." She looked beseechingly at Jairah. "You believe me, don't you?" 

Jairah nodded reassuringly. "Go on." 

Hesitantly, the Seer continued. "She was so beautiful. So…sad. I could tell her clothes used to be very fine, like a noblewoman's. But, now they were torn, and stained with blood. So much blood. I tried to talk to her, but she never answered." 

Rowan stared at her hands. "It was then that it happened." 

Legolas quietly prompted her. "What?" 

Rowan stared at him sadly. "She finally seemed to notice that I was there. She looked at me. But," Rowan buried her face into her hands. "She had been blinded. All that blood. I had thought she was hurt. And she was! She was crying. Crying so much blood." Rowan couldn't stop shaking. "Her mouth was moving. She was trying to say something, I know it, but I couldn't hear anything. Before I could do anything, her body jerked, and she was dead. Then I was here." 

Jairah was till for a few moment before she stood up. "I need to talk to Gandalf." 


	22. 22 Alasia

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**Unnamed (22/?)**   
_(Author: Alasia)_ __

Callisto watched Jairah rush off to talk to Jairah before she moved in. She pulled Rowan into her own mental shields and closed them firmly around the Seer. She saw Rowan visibly sigh in relief right before the pain from Rowan's heaache hit Callisto square between the eyes. Her demon growled in reply before Callisto closed her eyss and delved into Rowan's memory of the vision. She stood there, eyes closed for a moment before she came out of it, reeling. 

God, she'd never wanted to see that again, ever. The woman, the one in Rowan's vision could have very well been a double of Callisto. Probably would have been if she hadn't looked so much more innocent and her eyes had been gouged out. But then, that's pretty much what had happened to her. When she was younger, ten years, maybe less, after she'd been Turned she'd been taken captive by a Vampire Hunter whose name she'd never learned. She'd endured torture at his hands she'd never felt before, and she'd never felt it again. Her eyes had been burned and she'd cried tears of blood and han't been able to see for a very long time. 

Vampires heal. They never scar. It was something everyone knew. It took Callisto three entire years to regan her eyesight. A lot longer than that to rid herself of the scars. That was the begining of her fifty year stay at a remote monastary in the mountains of what was now Northwestern China. 

Callisto didn't recognize the place the girl was being held it. But then, Callisto didn't have to, she knew what the vision meant. For three thousand years she'd always seen herself as that scared, innocent little girl. At least the half of her called Kaliegh, her soul. Her demon was Deidra, and the two mixed made Callisto. 

She shook her head, shaking away memories long since thought buried. She pushed herself away from the tree she'd unconciously leaned against and walked over to Rowan, who was still huddled on the ground just outside the circle of travelers. Callisto bent down and lifted Rowan into her arms as if the other woman wieghed nothing. She carried her over to her bedroll by the fire and deposited the Seer there. Rowan stared up at her, as did the Hobbits, who hadn't had any notion of how stong Callisto really was. 

"Sleep. All of you." Callisto said, a faint accent rolling into her words. The pain in her skull bringing out more of her past that she'd figured as she walked over to Gandalf, Jairah and Aragorn. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were standing nearby, listening, but they weren't exactly part of the discussion. 

"... The woman, her eyes had been gouged out..." Jairah was saying. 

"Not gouged." Callisto said, causing all heads to turn to her. "Burned." 

"Burned?" Legolas Asked from his place behind Jairah. "How do you know?" 

"Mainly because I've shielded Rowan for the time being and her head is killing me. Can anyone do anything about the bloody pain?" Callisto asked. Aragorn nodded and dissapeared. He reappeared with a mug of steaming tea. Callisto downed it without a second thought. "I went through that vision of Rowan's, and the girl was burned." 

"How can you be so sure?" Jairah demanded. 

"I just do." Callisto returned, not wanting to tell Jairah about herself. 

"That's not good enough." Jairah said. 

"It was a memory of sorts." Callisto said, turning pale eyes to Gandalf. "Is there any way Saruman could pull either the Demon of the Soul from my body?" 

Gandalf looked thoughtful. "Yes. Saruman has the ability to do so." 

Callisto sighed heavily and looked around at the different people surrounding her. "What I am about to tell you you cannot reapeat. You do not discuss it between yourselves, you don't think of it ever again." 

She waited until a few hesitant nods came. Callisto's piercing gaze hit Jairah. Whatever the Elf saw there caused her to nod quickly. Callisto continued. "I am a Daywalker, half Vampire, had Human. My body containes to seperate Entities. One is my Soul, the other is the Demon, the thing that inhabits the body to make the Vampire. They don't get along at all. They'd be tearing each other apart if not for fifty years spent in a monastary in the middle of nowhere. 

"My Soul and Demon are two different people with two different names, and if one is removed the other takes over. For example, if my demon were to be removed, my Soul would take over and I would be a normal, breathing girl of about eighteen summers. That's how I was when I died. She's innocent, sweet and half of Callisto, her name is Kaliegh. My Demon is older, jaded. Blood-thirsty and would kill every single one of you without a second thought. This being is Diedra. She's not something you want to travel with. 

"A long time ago, when I was about ten years into my Immortal existance and both beings were fighting I was captured by a Vampire Hunter who tortured me for months. One of the things was burn my eyes so all I could do was cry blood. Vampires heal, completely. If you were to take off my arm, it wouldn't re-grow, but I'd heal and it'd look like I'd been born short an arm. I was rescued by monks, who healed me. I spent three years walking blind and even longer forgetting. 

"From Rowan's vision we can assume that Saruman will try to remove the soul from my body, in a quite successful attempt to kill all of you. Should this happen, ask my name. Should I say Diedra, kill me. Take off my head or pierce me through the heart with an arrow or wooden stake." 

Callisto's eyes wandered over the group, which was staring at her. She nodded slightly to Gandalf before turning and walking into the dark woods around them. 


	23. 23 Krissy

Author's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**_Unnamed (23/?)_**   
_(Author: Krissy)_

Rowan was glad for the rain that pelleted at her, it gave her a soothing comfort, something that was solid and real. It was begining to become hard to tell what was real and what was a vision. Visions were comign faster now, consuming her at the worst moments possible. She could sense the others unrest with her, their anoyance, sometimes their hate. Of course how could she blame when they had to stop everytime she had a vision, they were getting nowhere fast. 

The other had long since left her to trail behind them, only Callisto stayed back with her, giving her strange sidelong looks. The others occasionaly cast a worried glance back, either to see if her eyes had turned milky or to see if they could the dark cruel eyes of Sauron or Sauromon looking back at them through hers. Rowan wished she could get them to see that they could not control her, lock her away in her own mind, or worse kill her, but they could not harm her. She knew the increases in visions was thier doing. 

Morgan give a chattering of disaproval as Callisto moved closer to his mistress," I knew they would turn on us." 

Rowan shook her head on her cloak," They don't know what to make of us anymore then we know what to make of them, or what we are doing." 

The older woman sneered," It seems your boyfriend has deserted you." 

"He is nothing specail to me," Rowan cast him a sad glance from under the cover of her wet hair and cling hood. "A Seer is quite used to being alone." 

After a few hours the rain began to let up, Rowan was sad to remove her hood, having to face the hard world entirely, without anythign between it and her. Night began to fall and the rutine of making camp began, then the eating of dinner and the usual arguing over the path the fellowship would take next.   
  
Rowan sat close to fire, but far as she could from the others, but close enough to here. All there talk was useless, she knew where they would go, why did they just not ask her? So much time would be saved, and maybe just maybe a life could be too. She knew their enimies had been watching her visions to, but they could head them off by going directly instead of being forced by fate. 

Tired from arguing Merry stood up from his seat by Frodo and Pippin, "Why do you not just ask Rowan? Has she not seen our path? Does she not know our fate better then we could guess?" 

Her head snapped up and met Merry's eye in an unwavering gaze. "She's been suffering these visions for what, for us to ignore. Do not let her suffering go unrewarded." 

"Where are we going?" Aragorn asked, his eyes cast strangely at the young woman. 

"Moria," her words were shaking, shaking as her body was. This was it, the true test of loyaties. 

"I will not venture to Moria, it will be the last I will have heard it spoken. We will keep to the course we are on at present. The Seer must learn to tell real visions from ones planted by dark wizards." Gandalf, ended the dissucsion by drifting off just outside the fire, away from the others. 

Callisto gave a snort then a look at Rowan before stomping off. The others gazed at Merry and Rowan who were still locked in a gaze. Rowan felt emotion rise in her throat, tears pool in her eyes. She felt so useless so lost, so violated. Between Callisto's abilty to read her thoughts, and the two probing her visions, she did not feel safe anymore. The closer and closer they got to end of the quest more violated she felt. She turned away from Merry, laying back on her blanket, plulling her cloak over her face and turning her back to the fire. There was no place to go but darkness. 


	24. 24 Alasia

Author's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

Alasia's Note: *beams* I'm so proud of this chapter! Seriously, I never thought this would be what I'd write. I have no idea how long it'll be before another chap is written, so hopefully the cliff-hanger won't piss anyone off too badly. 

**_Unnamed (24/?)_**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

To anyone outside the circle they'd have thought Callisto had dissapeared into the night. How wrong they were. She lurked outside the circle of light, just beyond Legolas' perception, watching them. Gandalf was a fool, she decided. A Seer's visions could not be tampered with. The flow of visions could be altered, she could be pulled into the visions and trapped, but a Seer could not be given false visions. She snorted and turned her eyes to the far off image of Charadras. 

Her eyes, with their enhanced day and night vision maked everything looking like it would at dusk for her, though the night was pitch black. Her eyes moved from the image of the mountain and cast her eyes around the area, then she sighed and looked back over to Rowan, who was locked in a quiet conversation with Merry. So the girl had her boyfriend back, that meant that Callisto was back to being on her own - just how she liked it. 

The soft crackle of leaves on the ground told her she wasn't alone, and she inhaled softly, the she-elf. 

"What do you want, she-elf." 

Jairah stopped and stared at Callisto's back. She had only wanted to observe the Daywalker, to try and figure her out. However, Callisto had once again sensed her presence and Jairah had not been able to sneak up on her. Jairah said nothing, but sat down on a rock, watching Callisto's back intensely. Callisto made no move to aknowlege her presence further, even as Two men, an Elf and a Wizard inched closer. 

"Who are you really?" Jairah asked softly. 

Callisto's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth. The others had managed to put her revelation to the backs of their minds, the meddlesome she-elf had mulled over it for days now. She turned so that she was half-facing Jairah and the camp, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against a tree. 

"Don't you mean, who WAS I?" 

"I - " 

"My past does not concern you, Jairah." Callisto said, shocking anyone listening. She'd never said Jairah's name before, and to hear it rolling off Callisto's tongue in an unknown accent was surprising. "You need not concern yourself with it. Your only concerns are with the present. Don't delve into matters you don't have the strength to withstand." 

"I am stronger than you think me." Jairah retorted instantly. Once again Callisto had somehow managed to insult her. 

Callisto started laughing. It wasn't a callus, bark of laughter like they'd heard before, but true, clear ringing laughter that made them all stare. "Oh, you amuse me. YOu may have been through a lot - battled evils I've never heard of, but you've never seen the things I have. You've never been through what I have. I will not tell you my life's story, Jairah - and you cannot pry it frojm my mind either!" 

The last statement came from Callisto as a furious accusasion, as Jairah had invoked her abilities to try and pry what she wanted to know from Callisto's mind. The amber eyed elf had found that Callisto was relaxed, and her mental defenses had slackened, so Jairah had wormed her way in before Callisto noticed. Now that the Daywalker had, Jairah found her self faced with a furious woman. 

Callisto stood straight and faced Jairah with a snarl before lashing out at the unwanted presence in her mind with all the force she posessed. The others were far enough away that they hadn't heard their conversation. But the enraged snarl and pained shout from Jairah had them all rushing forward. The backlash of Callisto's furious attack had the elf flying backwards into Legolas' arms as Callisto's fangs enlongated to their full length and she snarled animalistically before she leapt over the rock Jairah had been seated on to stalk forward. 

"You are unwelcome in my mind, you stupid bitch!" Callisto roared, knocking Legolas away from Jairah and lifting the elf by the throat. "Do not Meddle in the affairs of Dragons because you are crunchy and good with ketchup!" 

Callisto swung the she-elf to the ground and forced her back to her chest, forcing her head to the side as the Daywalker listened to the furious beating of Jairah's heart. 

"You have meddled too much, I have stayed out of your affairs since our last confrontation in Rivendell, yet you have refused to stay out of mine." Callisto's eyes glowed a moment and she let the Demon tear into Jairah's neck. Her aim was accurate, and Jairah's eyes widened at the sharp pain before she literally felt her blood being drained from her. 

She really had gone too far this time. 


	25. 25 Kai

Author's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**_Unnamed (25/?)_**   
_(Author: Kai)_

The Demon reveled in the warmth of Jairah's life blood, pouring down its throat, quenching a thirst that never seemed to be fully appeased. It growled and bit harder, drunk on the elve's life. 

It had seemed forever since its last drink, that Callisto bitch so adamant on starving it. Did she not know that without it, she would no longer exist? By now, it could feel the she-elve beginning to falter in her struggles, weakening with blood loss. It felt triumph at another battle well won. 

But its triumph was short lived as it felt its host begin to fight back for control. No. This was _its_ time. Its anger flared white hot and it felt Callisto's control slip once more. Never again will it be ruled by a stickler like her. It will finally be free. 

Outside of this struggle for power, the Fellowship was helpless to help. Nothing could touch this creature it seemed, and Legolas could only try in vain to free his beloved. Over and over again, each member applied everything they had within them to free Jairah, all in vain. It seemed to get stronger as each moment passed, and Jairah weaker. She no longer moved, her eyes glassy and her skin pale. Her breathing grew shallower and shallower. 

"Why do I follow such fools." The fellowship froze, the voice had so much self-pity. Legolas trembled with anger. 

"Do not bother us with your petty words. Can you not see we are busy?!" 

Alexis leapt out from a tree, her eyebrow cocked. "Petty?" she snarled angrily. "My _petty_ words could have saved your _beloved_." The last word was said with such loathing and disgust that everyone seemed to cringe. "I do not know how you will manage to bring the ring to Mt. Doom, when every one of you are witless fools." 

She turned to the feasting Demon. "Callisto!" She called out. "You may hate the meddling fools of your group, but you cannot let them die this way. You made a pact. Different as you are from them, you are still bound by the words of your honour." 

The Demon froze and for a moment, everyone believed that her words had worked. The Demon lifted it head from Jairah's neck and turned to the elve who challenged it. It barked with laughter, it mouth hideously stained with blood. It licked its lips and leered. "Callisto could care less…even if she could hear you." It threw back its head and laughed hilariously. "How fragile an immortal is." It threw Jairah's body away. It cocked its head, its face no longer even resembling the dark Callisto's. Its red eyes examined the elve in front of it. 

A slight creature at best, it reasoned. Yet, unafraid of it. Perhaps she was unaware of its power. Now that it was slightly sated, it no longer felt so weak. "I am still thirsty, little one. Will your blood sate me?" 

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure if I gave it to you, it would. Unfortunately, I am in no mind to do so." The Demon chuckled. 

"You do not have a choice, I'm afraid." It started to advance on the elve. "So confident. Would you continue to be so, when my teeth fasten upon your delectable neck?" 

It paused for a second. "It seems your companions desert you." It gestured to the group huddled around Jairah. She shrugged. 

"They owe me no loyalty." She allowed it to creep closer. 

"Yet, you are." it hissed. "Loyal." 

Alexis looked puzzled. "Loyal? To them?" She shook her head. "No. The only one I'm even remotely loyal to is Callisto. And even then…" 

The Demon hissed and drew back. It shook its head, looking a bit dazed. Then it snapped out of it, and continued its advance toward her. Soon, it drew itself up, so close to her, it could feel her breath upon it. Her sweet breath. She seemed to be in a trance of some sort. It nuzzled her neck and slowly opened it mouth to pierce her neck. 

"My blood is holy, dark one." 

The Demon froze. 

"Now bring Callisto back." 


	26. 26 Alasia

Author's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a while, and I know we haven't finished the first two RRs, but we lost interest. I've made a goal on this one and we're going to finish it - even if I have to do it all by myself. ^_^ Wish us luck. 

**_Unnamed (26/?)_**   
_(Author: Alasia)_

Diedra, the demon within Callisto stared at Alexis for a long moment, red eyes trying to decipher whether or not the elf was lying to her. The human part of Callisto watched in shock, eher body shaking as Callisto suddenly struck out at the demon with such force that the demon flew black from Alexis and hit a tree with a resounding crack. 

It was then that the others truly learned what Callisto had to deal with. Deidra, in Callisto's body was crumpled on the ground. A transparent, disembodied version fo Kayliegh, the soul inside Callisto, stood twenty feet away, closest to the Fellowship in a sleeveless white shift, her arms wrapped around her and fear in her face. In front of Alexis stood Callisto, taller than both demon and soul, her eyes not the deep soulful blue of Kayliegh or the bloody red of Diedra. Her eyes were cold and icy. 

Diedra rose, snarling before she lunged at the being that had been forged to create a balance within the body of a woman. Callisto raised one hand and the demon stopped moving. Callisto was the first of her kind - the first daywalker. Her soul was innocent, pure, while her demon was one of the worst. Callisto was a balance of the two. 

"Stay your hand, Deidra, and return to your cage." Callisto's voice echoed through the people in the clearing, even Alexis looked stunned. The demon looked furious. 

"I can feel it's power." Deidra hissed. "Everyday the bars you place around me weaken, and one day I will be free of you, and this body will be mine. When that day comes I will wreck havok on this world and darkness shall fall upon it." 

"N-no!" Kayliegh hadn't meant to be heard, but when all heads turned to her, she drew herself up and stared at Diedra defiantly. "The dark will be destroyed, and you with it!" 

Deidra laughed. "In all our three thousand years of existence, little Kayliegh decides to grow a backbone now? Ha!" 

"Enough." Callisto's voice was monotone, but rang with power. "Long have I kept the secrets of my disciplines from you, Deidra, but not from her. In the end only one of you will exist, and my hand rises behind the girl." 

"Nothing can stop me from being free." Deidra hissed. 

Callisto's eyes darkened. "I have done so for a very long time, Deidra, and I will continue to do so." 

Deidra hissed angrily and the Fellowship saw transparent bars surround the demon, and she dissapeared. Kayleigh turned to the Fellowship and walked forward, kneeling next to Jairah and Legolas, who held the female elf in his arms. She smiled a little, her eyes and face open. She lifted a hand over the wounds on Jairah's neck and her hand glowed blue for a moment. She smiled again before flashing out of existence. 

"Callisto?" Alexis asked. 

"Now you know." Callisto said, her eyes locking with Jairah's as the elf rose, unharmed. "I have a powerful healer's soul inside me, and one of the most dangerous demons as well. They never agree with anything. As a result I was created, a third being in thos body, created solely to bar the demon and teach the soul." 

"What's all this about 'one day'?" Alexis demanded. 

"One day either the demon or the soul will be destroyed, when that day comes I will no longer be needed. My knowlege will pass to the one who survives, and they will lead the life they were meant to unhindered. If the demon were to win, chaos and destruction will reign. Should the soul win, she will live out her life as a human, and a great healer." 

Callisto's eyes flickered around the clearing. "You know more than you should, so stop trying to figure me out, it's impossible. And Gandalf?" 

Gandalf looked up. 

"A Seer cannot be given false visions. Their visions can be accelerated or they can be trapped within them, but a Seer cannot be given false visions. We will end up in Moria, no matter what you do to stop it from happening." 


End file.
